My sweet potion master
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Quand le terrifiant Severus Snape devient la proie d’un loup lubrique en smoking…
1. Retraite

**Base :** tomes 1 à 4

Cette fic prend pour point de départ un défi de la ML HP Pairing Yaoi : un ou plusieurs sorciers se retrouvent en pays moldu sans pouvoir avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs magiques.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

**ATTENTION :** cette fic comporte des relations amoureuses entre personnes du même sexe, alors si vous avez un problème avec la question ou avez moins de treize ans, passez votre chemin.

**My** **sweet potion master**

L'histoire commence en août 1994 (entre le tome 3 et le tome 4)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Retraite...**_

- Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant Severus et avalez-moi ça.

- Professeur McGonagall, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez vu haut comme trois pommes que vous devez vous croire obligée de me faire sentir tous les jours que j'ai quarante ans de moins que vous.

Le directeur de Serpentard regarda une fois encore avec appréhension le contenu verdâtre et fumant du gobelet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Et dire que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais devoir avaler ça...

Il le porta sous son nez, puis but d'une traite.

Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Le visage mince du professeur de potions se creusa, des rides vinrent strier sa peau, ses cheveux blanchirent et il sembla s'être tassé.

- Quelle horreur..., murmura-t-il en se mirant dans la glace que lui tendait McGonagall.

- Maintenant nous sommes à égalité, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

- Vous ne savez pas quel choc existentiel cela peut être de se voir à trente ans le visage que l'on aura à l'approche de la mort, soupira Rogue en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

- Vous ne semblez pas à l'approche de la mort.

- En tout cas je me sens déjà beaucoup plus fatigué. Hum... cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus porté de pantalons quand j'y réfléchis.

- C'est moi qui vous ai choisi ce magnifique velours côtelé, qu'en dîtes vous ?

- Je suppose que vous êtes plus à l'aise dans votre robe à fleurs et vos collants mauves ?

- Si les élèves nous voyaient habillés comme cela, ils en mourraient de rire.

Cela avait l'air de bien amuser McGonagall, mais Rogue songea avec amertume que c'était bien cela qui lui était arrivé il y a quelques mois. Pour son premier cours, Remus Lupin avait en effet eu l'audace de le faire apparaître devant les Gryffondors vêtu des atours de la grand-mère de Neville Londubat. Cette farce dans le bon goût des Maraudeurs avait fait les gorges chaudes de l'école pendant une semaine.

Mais Dieu merci, les vacances étaient là, et il avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa crevure de collègue. Si seulement les Détraqueurs pouvaient retrouver Black, et si seulement ils pouvaient du même coup surprendre le Loup-garou en flagrant délit de complicité avec lui... Mais était-il vraiment responsable ? Rogue pensait que Lupin était si naïf qu'il avait sans doute été facilement berné par les mensonges de Black. Black avait toujours eu le don d'embobiner les gens. Il avait réussi à duper James Potter et ce dernier en était mort - ce que par ailleurs Rogue ne regrettait guère. Lupin finirait sans doute comme lui.

Les coups frappés à la porte sortirent Severus Rogue de ses pensées. C'étaient Mme Pomfresh et Mme Bibine. Elles aussi étaient vêtues à la manière moldue, mais elles ne s'étaient pas vieillies.

- Nos vieux parents sont ils prêts ?, demanda l'infirmière.

La professeur de vol ne dit rien, secouée par un fou rire silencieux. Derrière elle, Albus Dumbledore tendit la tête pour mieux voir.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Severus !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi moi ?, grinça Rogue, qui avait tout l'air d'un patriarche avec son visage sévère.

- M. Flitwick est bien trop petit pour passer inaperçu et M. Binns n'est plus de ce monde, répondit le directeur. Il ne restait donc plus que vous pour accompagner Minerva. De plus votre intelligence vous qualifie tout particulièrement pour cette mission.

- Quinze jours dans une maison de retraite moldue, entourés de vieillards gâteux, sans pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques, énuméra Rogue. Quelles vacances.

- Si vous « le » retrouvez avant, Severus, Minerva, ce sera peut-être moins.

**oOoOo**

Dans l'après-midi, Mme Bibine et Mme Pomfresh amenaient leurs vieux parents dans une résidence médicalisée pour personnes du troisième âge située dans la banlieue de Londres.

Severus _Napkins_ et Minerva _Oldbun_ furent installés chacun de leur côté dans des chambres de deux. Rogue fit ainsi la connaissance avec le philatéliste ânonnant Edward Shrubbery, McGonagall avec la pimpante Cathy Goldsmith, qui lui parla beaucoup de ses petits enfants et des derniers tubes à la mode.

Les deux sorciers ne se virent ensuite qu'au dîner. Jamais Severus Rogue ne fut aussi heureux de voir Minerva McGonagall.

- Je m'ennuie déjà, soupira le maître de potion. Je n'ai pu emmener aucun grimoire.

- Dommage que vous ne puissiez tricoter. Cela passe le temps.

- J'ai idée que si nous allions dans leur... « salle commune », nous pourrions faire plus vite connaissance avec les autres pensionnaires et repérer plus rapidement _notre homme_. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Il y a quelques activités qui sont organisées tous les soirs, dit McGonagall. Ce soir, par exemple, c'est un spectacle d'illusionniste. Nous pourrions aller voir après dîner ?

- Bonne idée. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la « magie » moldue.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre votre remède avant de vous coucher, chuchota McGonagall avec un air entendu.

Cette dernière semblait beaucoup mieux se faire à ce nouvel environnement que lui. Elle liait facilement conversation avec les autres personnes âgées. Malgré ses rhumatismes, qui rendaient son siège en plastique encore plus inconfortable, le professeur de potions se sentait comme un adolescent échoué au royaume de Mathusalem.

- J'ai hâte de voir si ce magicien fait les mêmes tours que d'habitude, chevrota son voisin.

- C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, rouspéta un autre. Les lapins qui sortent des chapeaux...

- Les colombes aussi.

- J'espère qu'il y aura une de ces belles jeunes femmes pour l'assister.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes nouveau je crois ?

- Oui, Napkins. Severus Napkins.

- Severus... étrange prénom.

- C'est latin.

- Oh, moi c'est Brutus, dit le vieillard édenté qui se trouvait derrière lui. Votre père était lui aussi un fort en thème, je vois...

Il rit, tandis que Rogue se demanda ce que pouvait signifier « fort en thème ».

- Vous avez dit... Brutus ?

- Oui, Brutus, répondit le vieil homme.

Severus félicita le sort qui pour une fois lui était favorable. Il s'apprêtait à faire signe à sa collègue lorsque l'entrée en scène du magicien lui fit tout oublier.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir !, s'exclama le jeune homme moustachu en saluant le public avec son haut de forme.

Rogue serra le poing tandis que l'élégant prestidigitateur faisait son speech d'introduction ponctué des fades traits d'humour qu'on attend dans tout spectacle. Un bouquet de fleurs jaillit de sa baguette, il l'offrit à une dame du premier rang.

- Pff ! Le truc habituel, rumina son voisin de droite.

Suivirent plusieurs tours avec des cartes.

- Trop facile, chuchota le même vieux.

L'illusionniste dressa alors une sorte de cercueil carré sur l'estrade.

- Ah, enfin quelque chose de drôle..., jubila le voisin tout excité.

- Il me faut un volontaire pour ce tour !, clama le magicien souriant. Alors, qui veut que je le découpe en morceaux ?

Une petite grand-mère assise au second rang semblait enthousiasmée par la chose, mais le magicien fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Monsieur ?, dit-il en montrant Rogue du doigt.

- Non merci.

- Mais si, mais si, je vous sens audacieux.

- Non.

McGonagall, qui apparemment n'avait pas reconnu l'intermittent du spectacle (sans doute à cause de la moustache) se mit à l'encourager. Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

- Dites moi, vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux, Severus, lui murmura le magicien quand il passa devant lui.

- Alors comme ça vous avez enfin trouvé un métier lucratif ?

Il jeta les yeux sur la valise étoilée du prestidigitateur sur laquelle scintillait l'enseigne « _Lupin le Magicien_ ».

- J'aurais préféré être professeur, mais malheureusement je tombe toujours sur des collègues qui hum... par hasard... crient sur les toits que je suis euh... spécial.

- Je vous préférais sans la moustache.

- Vous me flattez, Severus... ET MAINTENANT, MONSIEUR...

- Napkins.

- MONSIEUR NAPKINS VA S'ALLONGER DANS CETTE BOITE !

Roulements de tambour. Rogue s'allongea avec difficulté dans la longue boîte bleue. Lupin brandit une scie. Vue d'en bas, elle semblait gigantesque et véritablement menaçante.

- Cela doit vous faire tellement plaisir de pouvoir enfin me couper en morceaux..., murmura Rogue.

- À défaut d'autre chose, répondit distraitement Lupin.

Rogue se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, tandis que l'ancien professeur de DCFM entreprenait de le scier... Sur son visage honni luisait comme un sourire démoniaque.

**à** **suivre**

* * *

**Dans l'épisode suivant :**

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Severus Rogue survivra-t-il à ce tour ? Lui et McGonagall réussiront-ils leur mystérieuse mission sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques ? Remus Lupin deviendra-t-il le nouveau David Copperfield de la magie moldue ? Et puis surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait donc faire à Severus ?


	2. A so sweety Sevy

Base : Harry Potter (tomes 1 à 4)

Couple : Severus x Remus

Dédicace : pour Lilith.

_Dans le dernier épisode, où nous avions laissé Sevy dans une mauvaise posture :_

 - Cela doit vous faire tellement plaisir de pouvoir enfin me couper en morceaux..., murmura Rogue.

 - À défaut d'autre chose, répondit distraitement Lupin.

Rogue se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, tandis que l'ancien professeur de DCFM entreprenait de le scier... Sur son visage honni luisait comme un sourire démoniaque.

**Chapitre 2 : A so sweety Sevy**

Du moins dans le délire hallucinatoire du Rescapé de ce qui aurait pu être, il y avait 20 ans de cela, le « repas » de Remus Lupin. Mais à toute autre personne n'étant pas sujette à une lycanthropophobie galopante, il apparaissait plutôt que le magicien était songeur. À quoi pouvait donc rêver Remus Lupin tandis qu'il sciait la boîte enfermant son ex-collègue ? 

Souhaitait-il la richesse ou la gloire ? Non, elles ne l'intéressaient pas pour elles-mêmes.

Rêvait-il qu'il réussissait enfin à préparer la potion Tue-loup et par voie de fait pouvait recommencer à enseigner ? Mais c 'était impossible, car cette potion extrêmement délicate, seuls quelques professionnels mondiaux étaient capables de la réaliser. Lui avait toujours été très mauvais dans cette matière.

Rêvait-il qu'il devenait juste assez fortuné pour remiser au placard ses vieilles robes de sorcier rapiécées, ne plus être sujet aux quolibets d'ineptes richards et aux regards dédaigneux des belles personnes - que toute une gamme de choses restées inaccessibles se révélait enfin à sa portée ? À lui enfin les robes neuves tout juste sorties de chez Gai-Chiffon, les petits dîners mitonnés avec les produits du marché, la potion Tue-loup préparée par un spécialiste des potions personnel ! Oui, un spécialiste des potions pour lui tout seul qui lui préparerait chaque mois ses petits gobelets de potions... Ce serait ça l'idéal, vraiment, le rêve...

Le prestidigitateur se mordit les lèvres, en les humidifiant, un peu comme un canidé devant une belle tranche de viande pour dire vrai, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique extrême chez Severus - réflexe de survie. 

 « Et voilÀ M. Napkins COUPÉ en deux ! »

Voir le directeur de Serpentard vieilli de trente ans et en deux parties distinctes secouait Minerva McGonagall d'un rire aigu et hoquetant. En attendant, Severus ne sentait plus ni ses jambes, ni le bas de son bassin : mais ça n'était pas un truc d'illusionniste, ce damné loup-garou l'avait _vraiment_ coupé en deux ! Il jeta des regards affolés vers Minerva, qui semblait prendre ces signes pour de la peur, et en riait de plus belle.

« Les parties séparées se rejoindront-elles ? », commenta le prestidigitateur, soudainement lyrique. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Oui, reconnaîtront-elles qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre et qu'elle ne doivent pas se séparer... ? »

Roulements de tambour couronnés d'un léger claquement de cymbales.

Lupin le Magicien poussa la partie inférieure contre la partie supérieure, prononça une formule magique inconnue de Rogue - « Abracadabra », cela ne pouvait être qu'un sortilège de magie noire extrêmement rare et subtil pour qu'il ne le connaisse pas -, et celui-ci reprit possession de tout son corps jusqu'aux pieds.

« Oui, elles se sont rejointes !!!! », conclut Remus Lupin tout joyeux.

 - Minerva, il est bizarre ce Lupin, murmura Cathy Goldsmith à sa voisine. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est un peu zinzin sur les bords.

 - Vous avez dit « Lupin » ?

 - Oui regardez, c'est écrit sur sa valise.

*

Une fois le spectacle terminé, Severus Rogue prit sa collègue par la main et l'entraîna loin de la masse.

 - C'est Lupin Minerva ! C'est lui !

 - Je sais Severus, je sais, chuchota McGonagall.

 - Il est envoyé par Black et Voldemort pour nous espionner et récupérer ce sorcier amnésique avant nous !

 - Albus a toujours eu confiance en Remus Lupin. Pour ce qui est de Black...

Elle s'interrompit ; Severus Rogue la dévisageait avec un air dégoûté.

 - Bon. J'envoie sur le champ un hibou-express à Albus. Ensuite, je vais voir Lupin. Vous, allez voir ce Brutus et ne le perdez pas de vue jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour.

*

Peu de temps après, dans le local attenant à la « salle de conférence », Lupin le Magicien savourait un café avant d'entreprendre le rangement de tout son matériel. Mais son esprit n'était sûrement pas occupé à analyser toutes les nuances ratées de cet arabica infect. Revoir son collègue avait ranimé en lui les sentiments chaleureux qui l'avaient poursuivi tout au long de l'année précédente. Quelle malchance que Severus Rogue eut tout à l'heure l'aspect d'un vieillard, il aurait aimé le voir sous sa véritable apparence pour pouvoir s'imprégner encore une fois de son image. Sans compter que si Severus avait eu son visage habituel il aurait sans doute agi à son encontre avec moins de désinvolture. « À défaut d'autre chose »... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça ??

_Oh_, cette autre chose, cette si agréable autre chose... Un sourire naquit immédiatement à cette évocation ô combien délectable. Qu'il était doux de laisser ainsi vagabonder son imagination, sans que cela porte à conséquence. Personne n'en savait rien, ça non ! Et si Severus... _Ah_, « Severus », quel prénom fantastique, si froid, si austère, Lupin aimait tant ce prénom, il adorait ce prénom, il tournait dans sa tête comme la clef mystérieuse de tout le charme de son propriétaire. Comment cela se faisait-il que le Maître de Potions produise sur lui un tel effet ? C'était bien sûr et évidemment parce qu'il était Severus.

Mais le pauvre ignorant semblait ne pas du tout être conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. James et Sirius l'avaient tellement raillé durant leur adolescence que la maigre considération que Severus Rogue pouvait avoir pour son physique et sa capacité de séduction avait totalement disparu. Dès lors comment aurait-il pu concevoir un seul instant l'existence de ces rêves fous que faisaient Lupin l'Atteint ?

Le magicien se laissa tomber dans une chaise, le regard vide. Severus lui préparant ses potions, tout dévoué. Potion Tue-loup, potion contre le mal de tête, potion-sirop, potion-cocktail. Severus entrant dans son ancien bureau de professeur de DCFM.

On frappa à la porte.

 - Entrez.

 - Voici votre gobelet de potion, dit le professeur Rogue en refermant la porte derrière lui de la main gauche.

Il se dirigea vers Lupin, le gobelet de breuvage Tue-loup fumant dans la main.

 - Et pour faire passer le goût amer..., ajouta-il en lui donnant le verre, le _petit sucre_ qui va avec.

Il enlaça le loup-garou et lui administra un baiser plus doux que n'importe quelle cuillerée de miel.

 - Merci beaucoup Severus, murmura son collègue rougissant.

 - Je vous en prie.

On frappa à la porte pour la deuxième fois.

 - Oui oui, entrez !, répondit Lupin, sorti brusquement de sa rêverie.

Cela n'était que Minerva McGonagall - vêtue d'une robe à fleurs et de collants mauves il est vrai.

 - Bonsoir, professeur Lupin. 

**à suivre**

L'auteur a besoin d'encouragements pour se mettre (enfin ?) au boulot, alors dites vos impressions…^^


	3. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez

**Chapitre 3 **

**Votre mission si vous l'acceptez**

_20 ans auparavant._

« Remus... »

« Hé, Remus ! »

« Remus, je te parle ! »

Remus Lupin tourna la tête vers celui qui lui adressait ces paroles. Deux yeux bleu brillants l'observaient ; un sourire gracieux étira la bouche de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

- Je te trouve bien rêveur ces derniers temps, Remus... Tu pensais à quoi ?

- À rien.

- Pff ! Tu souriais... Hum, je suis sûr que c'était une fille... Qui ça ?

- Arrête Sirius... ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- La lune n'a pas seulement de drôles d'effet sur toi, Remy... Tu es aussi souvent dedans en ce moment... Désormais je te surnommerai « Moony », le lunaire homme de la lune.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la chambre de Severus « Napkins » et Edward Shrubbery, ce fut pour les trouver assis autour de l'une des deux tables, occupés à feuilleter un album de timbres en compagnie du vieux Brutus. La sorcière jeta un regard méfiant sur le philatéliste, puis entraîna le professeur de potions dans la salle de bains sous l'oeil curieux des deux autres pensionnaires...

- C'est fait, j'ai envoyé l'hibou à Albus.

- Et Lupin ?, demanda Severus.

- Il est parti, répondit McGonagall.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici alors il est parti. Il était là par hasard.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- Étrange. On dirait que vous semblez déçu...

- Déçu ? Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?, répliqua Rogue. Il n'est plus dans nos pattes, réjouissons nous. Black n'aura pas eu cette audace finalement.

- Curieux tout de même que nous nous soyons retrouvés tous trois ici. Lupin s'est demandé si le destin...

- Il aurait pu rester nous prêter main forte, ricana l'autre. Mais je vois que cela ne l'a pas préoccupé.

- Il aurait paru suspect qu'il circule cette nuit dans l'établissement une fois son spectacle achevé, expliqua McGonagall. Néanmoins, il a jugé bon de demeurer aux alentours afin de transplaner facilement en cas d'alerte. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de vous transmettre sa carte de visite, je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs...

Elle tendit à son collègue un carré de papier blanc sur lequel était écrit en lettres magiques :

_**Remus J. Lupin**_

_Auberge du Petit Pont, pas très loin_

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cela, déclara Rogue.

Il repoussa la carte.

- J'espère que le message de Dumbledore arrivera vite, murmura McGonagall en la rangeant dans son sac à main. Nous aurions du mal à tenir cet homme durant toute la nuit...

- Nous devons pourtant le surveiller. Si les partisans de Vous-savez-qui...

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour le retenir... Ma camarade de chambrée affirme avoir déjà passé toute une nuit avec ses amies à jouer au poker.

- Vous voulez que nous jouions au poker avec eux ?

- Exactement. Nous donnerions un pourboire aux infirmiers et ils nous laisseraient tranquille.

- Mais, Minerva... je ne sais pas jouer à ça.

- Allons Severus, tout le monde apprend à jouer au poker dans son enfance avec ses amis...

Elle s'aperçut malheureusement qu'elle venait de prononcer une phrase de trop : les yeux du professeur Rogue, d'une habituelle perfection de froideur, exprimèrent un instant une douleur perçante.

- Oh, fit l'Ecossaise avec une moue peinée, allons rejoindre Brutus et votre voisin de chambre.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et leur retour fut salué par de petits rires complices.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, questionna aussitôt Rogue, de très mauvaise humeur après qu'on lui eut rappelé son adolescence esseulée.

- Rien rien, fit M. Shrubbery.

- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger les amoureux, lança Brutus l'oeil pétillant.

Les longs yeux noirs du Maître des Potions s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais... vous ne nous dérangez pas, répondit McGonagall en retenant son collègue par le bras. Nous cherchions justement des partenaires pour jouer au poker...

« Elle lui prend le bras, comme c'est mignon », s'attendrirent aussitôt les deux vieux.

« Du poison pour ces fossiles, vite... », se dit intérieurement le directeur de Serpentard.

o

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'un hibou se posa près de la fenêtre, une enveloppe dans le bec, et Brutus se mit à le dévisager, fasciné, comme si toute sa vie dépendait de cet oiseau. McGonagall s'empara alors de la lettre qu'elle commença à lire, sous les yeux étonnés d'Edward Shrubbery.

- Vous en êtes encore au pigeon voyageur ?, fit-il d'un air incrédule.

- Effectivement, et la partie est finie, conclut la directrice de Gryffondor en refermant le courrier. Brutus, nous allons vous raccompagner dans votre chambre... Venez, venez.

Comme assoupi, ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné par les deux sorciers ; au dernier moment, Severus Rogue se retourna et braqua sa baguette magique sur le vieux Shrubbery : - OUBLIETTES !

Ils réussirent à transplaner sans encombres.

Brutus pleura en arrivant devant les portes de Poudlard, les Sombrals l'effrayèrent et il pleura de nouveau en traversant la cour.

À présent, de retour « à la maison », nos deux professeurs attendaient des explications dans le bureau du directeur. Albus Dumbledore leur avait prescrit de ne pas faire entrer le retraité moldu tout de suite, confiant celui-ci aux bons soins de Pom-Pom.

- Les événements des trois dernières années nous incitent à penser que Voldemort représente toujours une menace, déclara Dumbledore tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Rogue pour ne pas rire, une menace qui peut à l'avenir se trouver décuplée. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui aura lieu l'année prochaine rassemblera ici beaucoup de sorciers que nous connaissons mal, et certains que nous connaissons trop... Aussi ai-je engagé Alastor Maugrey comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année qui vient.

- Maugrey ? Cet ancien Auror que l'on dit devenu complètement paranoïaque ?, s'exclama McGonagall.

- Effectivement Severus, cet ancien Auror parmi les meilleurs... Et vous venez de rencontrer Brutus Barnum, un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle.

- Cela n'est pas possible, Albus !, s'exclama Minerva. Brutus Barnum a été assassiné par Voldemort il y a plus de quinze ans !

- Brutus Barnum n'était pas mort mais disparu, il avait été _laissé pour mort_ en défendant des Moldus. Les doloris l'avaient rendu totalement amnésique, si bien qu'apparemment la seule chose dont il se souvienne soit son prénom. Mais moi, je suis capable de récupérer sa mémoire perdue, et de le ramener _la conscience de ce qu'il est_... On ne peut vivre en occultant son passé, il finit toujours par revenir.

Severus Rogue eut la brève impression que le vieux magicien lui destinait tout particulièrement ces paroles, et il songea qu'il ferait bien de recycler son stock de maximes.

**oOoOo**

Un an plus tard, Harry Potter avait la surprise de sa vie en regardant la télévision chez les Dursley...

La chaleur plombait l'après-midi de ce début de juillet, mais l'oncle Vernon n'était pas homme à renoncer aux véritables priorités de l'existence face à l'adversité, aussi sa tondeuse à gazon parcourait elle, implacable et sautillante, l'onde verte du _4, Privet Drive_, sous le joug de ses deux énormes mains poilues.

- « Magie », quelle arnaque !, s'exclama Dudley en vidant sa troisième cannette de coca-cola light. Quel intérêt y a t-il à voir un type sortir des cartes de sa manche ? J'en fais autant au poker.

- Mais c'est que mon Dudley-chou est un vrai petit filou, s'attendrit la tante Pétunia en lui offrant des glaçons.

« Un vulgaire voyou sans cervelle, oui », songea Harry en suivant négligemment des yeux la manoeuvre du prestidigitateur... Avec la magie qu'il connaissait, on pouvait faire des tours encore plus impressionnants que ceux-ci. Mais ce qui l'intéressait dans ce spectacle était que cet élégant Moldu en tenue de soirée lui rappelait confusément quelqu'un... « Si seulement la caméra pouvait faire un gros plan sur son visage... »

- Ce qui m'a toujours fait marrer c'est cette touche qu'ils ont... D'ailleurs y'a que les filles et les gamins qui s'intéressent à ça... Comme Harry par exemple. Maman regarde, Harry s'intéresse aux tours de magie !

Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil en riant comme une truie.

- « MAGIE » ? Qu'ai-je entendu ?, s'écria l'oncle Vernon, se ruant aussitôt dans la pièce.

Mais Harry s'en fichait, il venait de se coller à l'écran car ce qu'il voyait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : arborant désormais une fine moustache, Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce discret sorcier vêtu « comme un vieil elfe de maison », était devenu _Arsène Lupin Gentleman Magicien_, séduisant prestidigitateur se produisant à Londres et dans les plus grandes villes du Royaume Uni, capable de faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette la Tour Eiffel et l'Empire State Building.

Mais ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'était que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année et à la suite de la tragique issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, son professeur de potion avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait déclaré que l'ancien Maraudeur avait un service à lui demander.

- Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant que Remus est devenu un « magicien » célèbre dans le monde moldu, Severus, poursuivit le vénérable vieillard. On lui a proposé de voyager en Europe le mois prochain pour donner quelques représentations, et il a accepté. Ces voyages peuvent nous être en effet très utiles pour nouer des contacts avec les sorciers étrangers. Malheureusement, seul, Remus serait vulnérable ; de plus, son strangulot ne lui est pas une compagnie suffisante... _Bien que Remus ait toujours aimé les créatures aux dents pointues._

Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il devait interpréter la sélection d'un tel détail.

- Et vous le devinez, poursuivit Dumbledore, sa « maladie » l'handicape pour ce long voyage. Par conséquent, il aurait une proposition à vous faire.

- Allez droit au but. Je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi...

- Pour être tout à fait exact, il m'a demandé si vous voudriez bien devenir son « maître de potions... hum... personnel ».

- Pourquoi cette hésitation ?, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

- Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Vous croyez peut-être que je vais accepter de l'accompagner pour lui préparer du Tue-loup ? C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Je vous rappelle qu'il a failli me tuer il y a de cela dix-sept ans.

Dix-sept ans. Déjà. Cela lui fit peur. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier.

- Oui, Severus, dix-sept ans. Vous ne croyez pas que cela fait assez longtemps pour que vous tourniez la page ? De plus, je peux vous assurer que Remus n'y était pour rien. Et je suis persuadé que vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Mais vous cherchez une excuse.

- Une excuse à quoi ?

- Une excuse pour le haïr.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune excuse pour le haïr. Lui et ses petits crétins de...

- Justement. C'était le seul de la bande à ne pas s'attaquer à vous. Il vous défendait.

- Il était comme les autres !, s'exclama Rogue. Pff, comme si j'avais jamais eu besoin de sa petite pitié d'enfant gâté orgueilleux...

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Severus, vous êtes le seul qui puisse le faire. Je vous en prie. C'est moi qui vous le demande à présent.

- Si vous me le demandez, je le ferai. Mais ce sera contraint et obligé.

- C'est le cas Severus.

- Alors j'accepte, mais vous connaissez mon avis sur la question.

- Je préviens tout de suite Remus, conclut le directeur de Poudlard en souriant.

La carte de visite magique que le professeur McGonagall conservait dans un tiroir de son bureau indiquait déjà :

_**Remus J. Lupin**_

_Londres,_ _loin, mais pas pour longtemps_

**à** **suivre**

* * *

Une nouvelle aventure commence pour Sevy, toujours chez les Moldus !

**Prochain chapitre :** « Remus Rupin » !


	4. Remus Rupin

**Chapitre 4**

**Remus Rupin**

o

o

Une narration négligente a récemment omis de mentionner ce qu'il advenait d'un magicien désargenté nommé R. J. Lupin...

Que le lecteur nous pardonne, et réparons cette erreur sans plus tarder.

Dans la salle de bains d'un appartement londonien, immergé dans une baignoire d'une circulaire conséquence, le dit Remus Lupin s'ébrouait dans la mousse, euphorique et chantant. N'ayant jamais eu à sa disposition autant de produits moussants depuis qu'il avait quitté la préfecture au terme de sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'ancien professeur s'amusait à sentir puis essayer tous les flacons de sels de bain, tel un cocaïnomane.

Puis, lavé et frictionné, il sortit du bain d'un bond, saisit sa serviette d'un geste sautillant, et entreprit de se sécher vigoureusement en poursuivant ses vocalises...

« Oui, I love you and only youuu... »

Le beau loup-garou s'aspergea copieusement d'eau de toilette.

« ..Hou hou, houhou houhouhouuuuuu... » [NDLA : On ne se moque pas... !]

Oh, qu'il était heureux ! La veille, Dumbledore lui avait appris que sa tournée allait pouvoir se faire, et qu'il serait accompagné pendant un mois par l'homme de ses rêves, le Vampire Sensuel qui hantait ses nuits, le Serpentard aux yeux brûlants et aux capes enveloppantes, la Voix douce comme le velours aux répliques cinglantes comme le fouet... « _Hum hum, Moony calme-toi sinon tu vas encore..._ »

_Ah, Severus..._, songea-t-il en un ultime soupir, cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Avoir de l'argent lui était superflu, mais le regard que Severus posait sur lui, cela, lui était « vital ». Et maintenant que sa pauvreté ne faisait plus pitié, peut-être que son ancien camarade ne le regarderait plus avec mépris ? Peut-être verrait-il enfin l'être humain derrière le loup-garou, derrière le Maraudeur, derrière l'ancien professeur de DFCM qui lui avait pris la place convoitée et derrière le sorcier sans le sou ? Lorsqu'on y réfléchissait, cela faisait beaucoup de choses tout de même. Lupin souffla, brusquement découragé.

**oOoOo**

Severus Rogue sortit de la bouche de métro et jeta les trois journaux qu'il avait terminés dans la première poubelle qu'il rencontra. Pour s'occuper dans les transports en commun une fois sorti du Chemin de Traverse, il avait fait l'achat de tous les magazines moldus qu'il avait trouvés pouvant parler du « jeune magicien qui monte ». Les photos montraient un Lupin rajeuni, souriant. La pauvreté avait aggravé le vieillissement précoce dû à ses transformations et aux soucis... Oui, il fallait bien le dire, aux soucis. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas commencer à le plaindre non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'aisance semblait avoir résorbé les conséquences des longues années de gêne qui avaient fini par rendre le professeur Lupin apte à faire concurrence aux célèbres vaches maigres.

Étonnamment, remarqua d'ailleurs Severus Rogue en poursuivant sa lecture, Lupin attirait la presse autant pour ses performances magiques que pour son apparence physique. Ici, on parlait de son « charme juvénile », là de « sa classe façon Belle époque » ; on titrait : « _Le Gentleman Magicien qui séduit l'Angleterre_ », « _Lupin rafle tout !_ ». Les femmes l'ayant interviewé notaient la politesse et la délicatesse de cet « homme tout à fait charmant », et ce fut en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas là un lien de cause à effet que le noir professeur s'aperçut, en ouvrant une double page scabreuse de la revue du dimanche, que la presse à scandales avait commencé à en faire ses choux gras. La légende « **Lupin le Magicien aperçu dans une boîte gay !** » donnait le contexte d'une photo que Severus Rogue jugea calamiteuse.

L'homme évita un réverbère et ricana. Sûr que la célébrité était monté à la tête du loup-garou, tête qu'il devait avoir maintenant aussi grosse que celle de Feu Potter. « Cette moustache ne lui va vraiment pas en tout cas », songea le Maître des Potions. « Cela lui donne un genre, certes, mais il est mieux sans ». Il pénétra dans la résidence dont on lui avait indiqué l'adresse. C'était un bâtiment bien entretenu construit au siècle dernier, dans un quartier plutôt chic. À présent qu'il était intégré dans le monde non-sorcier, Lupin avait jugé plus prudent de s'installer dans un véritable appartement moldu. Comme son emménagement était récent, il n'avait pas fait installer de portail magique dans la cheminée.

Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte et sonna. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, en même temps qu'une forte odeur d'eau de toilette prenait d'assaut ses narines.

**oOoOo**

Remus Lupin inspecta une dernière fois le salon. Son collègue devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« _Hum… Il sera habillé en Moldu comme la dernière fois_ », songea le loup-garou en allant rendre visite au strangulot qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, ces vêtements moldus ne seyaient pas beaucoup à Severus... Ce pantalon de velours et ce gilet de laine... cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ces magnifiques robes qu'arborait le Maître de Potions en terrain sorcier. Enfin, il allait falloir s'y faire, et Severus serait toujours irrésistiblement angoissant malgré l'emballage... Il pourrait toujours lui suggérer de revêtir une tenue plus répandue par la suite.

On sonna.

Le sorcier se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée puis ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Lupin.

Severus Rogue se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu d'un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite, d'une veste du même coloris ouvrant sur une chemise blanche tout aussi fine, déboutonnée de deux crans (cette fois il n'avait pas laissé Minerva l'habiller et avait tenu à faire lui même ses achats).

- Pourquoi ouvrez vous la bouche comme cela ?, ajouta-t-il.

- Je... euh... Bonjour Severus.

- Tiens, vous avez rasé cette horrible moustache.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous avez prétendu me préférer sans...

- Au fait... Je vous rends votre carte.

- Gardez-la.

- J'y pense, pourquoi me l'aviez vous faite donner ?

- Au cas où vous auriez eu envie de me rendre visite..., répondit Lupin, les oreilles rouges. Mais entrez, entrez... Je n'habite pas là depuis longtemps...

Ce ne fut pas sans appréhension que le directeur de Serpentard pénétra dans l'appartement de Remus Lupin, appartement qu'une fée du logis semblait avoir traversé de part en part en une formidable tornade récurative - ou alors il détenait en esclavage une batterie complète d'elfes de maison -. Le parquet, lustré, requérait le port de chaussures à crampons. Un général aurait pu entrer et passer un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts, qu'il n'eut rien trouvé à redire.

Rogue quitta le vestibule ainsi que cette métaphore douteuse pour entrer dans un salon assez vide pour qu'il sentit son coeur se serrer malgré lui. Une table, un sofa, des fauteuils tout juste achetés... Aucune de ces choses accumulées par les années d'une existence normale.

Lupin lui sourit.

- Installez-vous Severus, dit-il en lui montrant le canapé. Où sont vos bagages ?

Le professeur s'assit et montra sa poche.

- Vous aimez le thé n'est-ce pas ?, fit la Créature d'un ton enjoué.

Rogue acquiesça, retira sa veste et la posa près de lui, tandis que le lycanthrope s'élançait vers la cuisine au mépris de la dangerosité du parquet. Il en revint avec un plateau dans les mains, déposa le service à thé sur la table sans accident. « _Doux Merlin_ », songea-t-il alors en effleurant des yeux le Maître de Potions en cet estival appareil. La chemise suggérait avec un mélange d'élégance et de grâce la virile minceur du corps ténébreux...

Alors, les iris noirs pivotèrent soudain, vinrent se fixer sur le visage rose et pur de l'ancien Maraudeur, sur ses larges yeux bleu clair et dorés... Rogue constata que les mèches blanches qui parsemaient naguère sa chevelure avaient disparu. Il ressemblait vraiment au jeune homme qu'il avait connu avant la chute de Voldemort.

- Hum, vous prenez du sucre ?, demanda Remus Lupin en baissant la tête.

- Oui, merci.

La main tremblante et le regard fuyant, l'homme aux cheveux châtains versa le breuvage brûlant dans la petite tasse fleurie. Sa main tremblait tant qu'une partie du contenu de la théière se renversa sur la table et les genoux du Serpentard.

- Je suis désolé Severus, excusez-moi, débita Lupin à toute vitesse en tendant les bras pour essuyer le pantalon de son invité – mais celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement.

- Ne me touchez pas, siffla Rogue avec une expression d'horreur.

- Excusez-moi, répéta Lupin, très pâle. Vous n'êtes pas brûlé j'espère ? Je peux nettoyer votre pantalon.

- Non merci, ça va aller, dit Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

Il prononça une formule et la tâche s'évanouit.

- Et puis, je vous en prie Lupin, tutoyez-moi donc, comme au « bon vieux temps ».

Le lunatique devint encore plus pâle.

- Nous partons quand ?, demanda Rogue.

- Demain.

- Je vais préparer de la potion dès ce soir, c'est plus prudent.

- Tu pourras utiliser la cuisine.

Ils finirent leur thé en silence. Passer un mois avec ce monstre, cette idée rendait Rogue malade. C'était certes moins éprouvant que ce qu'avait été son travail d'agent double chez les Mangemorts, mais Voldemort, lui, ne l'aurait pas mangé après l'avoir tué, voire croqué... _tout cru_. C'était très perturbant, cette façon que Lupin avait de fuir son regard, tout en le « dévorant » des yeux par instants.

- Bon, je vais faire ta potion, dit le professeur, brisant le silence.

Il fit apparaître sa valise, son armoire à ingrédients de voyage et son chaudron. Lupin se chargea du bagage tandis que Severus mettait en place son nécessaire dans la cuisine. Il se rendit alors compte de la présence d'un paquet sur la table et lut la carte qui l'accompagnait – « Merci pour tout Severus ».

Le Maître des Potions hésita un instant, puis éleva la voix : - Lupin ?

- Oui ?, répondit ce dernier, du salon.

- Le paquet... est pour moi ?

- C'est écrit dessus.

Rogue défit le papier cadeau, découvrant un tablier, un de ces tabliers que les Moldus portent quand ils préparent leurs mixtures. Celui-ci était néanmoins d'une belle facture, rouge profond. Sur ce rouge, des lettres noires, sympathiques comme un slogan de bienvenue, affichaient : « **Home, sweet home** ».

« Un tablier moldu, il se fout vraiment de moi », songea Rogue en le revêtant pour voir de quoi il avait l'air dans cet oripeau.

Le désormais Maître de Potions Personnel ignorait que ce tablier était en réalité un objet magique : dès qu'il eut détourné les yeux de la glace où il se mirait (finalement, ce rouge lui allait plutôt bien), le tablier n'indiqua plus « **Home sweet home** » mais « **My** **sweet potion master** ».

o

o

**à** **suivre**


	5. Au louuuuup !

**Chapitre 5**

**Au loup !**

Une troisième salve d'applaudissements salua le prestidigitateur et son assistante, une grande brune toute en jambes habillée à la manière de Betty Boop.

Le magicien salua une dernière fois son public, passa derrière le rideau de pénombre qui mène aux loges des artistes puis disparut dans le soir de Paris, où brillait par-dessus les toits de zinc le croissant d'une lune non encore menaçante. Une fois que son taxi l'eut conduit devant son hôtel, le Fortuné donna congé à la belle plante qui se réchauffait dans son manteau-boa, puis fut bientôt dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement.

La suave mélodie d'un saxophone ainsi qu'un flou de voix différentes lui indiquèrent que Severus avait allumé la télévision. _Y'a qu'une télé c'est Téléchat… Sans chichi et sans ouah-ouah-ouah…_

Le bel homme en habit de soirée fit son entrée dans la suite ; sous la lumière électrique, ses cheveux châtain clair luisaient d'un éclat blond qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir. Ton spectacle s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Merci.

Le ventre tout ému par cette marque d'intérêt inattendue, Remus Lupin s'installa à quelques mètres de son Maître de Potion Personnel. Traçant des figures avec la télécommande comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette, le professeur Rogue était assis sur le canapé de la suite, vêtu de son tablier rouge, s'employant à faire défiler les chaînes.

Le matou noir et blanc disparut, un clochard aux longs cheveux blonds s'acharnant sur sa guitare folk en bêlant d'une voix éraillée qu'il avait besoin d'un « easy friend » laissa place à une bribe de feuilleton américain. Un blond aristocrate gominé à la chemise entrouverte y parlait les yeux dans les yeux à une brune aux longs ongles rouges dont le maquillage surdosé n'était éclipsé que par le volume tsunamien de son brushing… « Cela suffit Bella, j'en ai assez de tes mensonges… je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Gustave. – Mais comment oses-tu m'accuser, Luc, après la merveilleuse nuit que nous avons passée ensemble ? » _Ridicule_, pensa Severus Rogue, qui zappa immédiatement. Il tomba sur un cartoon de Tex Avery dans lequel une chanteuse de music hall en robe rouge était convoitée par un grand loup moustachu en smoking. Les yeux de Wolf lui sortaient des orbites, des fusées de feu d'artifice explosaient tant cette _sweety_ _baby_ lui faisait de l'effet. Severus ricana intérieurement : qui ne voyait pas les allusions sexuelles ? Mais il n'eut plus envie de rire lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Remus Lupin à la fine moustache, habillé pareillement au loup puisqu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis sa représentation, et le fixant intensément lui et son mignon petit tablier rouge, les pupilles toutes dilatées.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne te regardais pas, je regardais la télévision, se défendit Lupin.

Sa baguette sauta de sa poche où elle avait créé un volume suspect. Il se pencha pour la ramasser.

- Tu te fiches de moi, Lupin ? Tu ne peux pas la voir d'où tu es. À quelle farce stupide étais-tu encore en train de songer ?

- Rien, je…

Remus Lupin l'observait avec des yeux amoureux ; il fallait s'appeler Severus Rogue pour ne pas le voir. Néanmoins le doute avait tout de même commencé à germer dans son esprit il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'au détour du reflet d'un miroir, il avait cru voir Lupin considérer son verso puis hocher la tête en souriant. « Mais… il regarde mes fesses ? »

En réalité, Lupin ne faisait que penser à lui : à toute heure de la journée, la simple idée du visage de son aimé faisait fleurir un adorable sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis que des visions de corps à corps brûlants et terriblement sensuels surgissaient dans son esprit de loup affamé. Chaque nuit était hantée par la voix et la présence si désirable de son Maître de Potions Personnel... Lupin avait toujours été renommé pour son calme, et c'était une juste réputation, mais savoir Severus endormi à quelques mètres de lui, imaginer qu'il pouvait se glisser dans son lit puis se coller contre sa peau chaude et caresser ses cheveux d'ébène… Severus l'accueillant dans ses bras, Severus le serrant contre lui…

- Au fait, ta potion est en train de mijoter, je viens de la faire, fit remarquer Rogue.

- Merci, je vais aller m'en servir.

L'ancien Maraudeur entra dans la chambre de Rogue puis s'approcha du chaudron bouillonnant. La vapeur et les bulles qui se formaient à la surface du liquide brûlant lui firent penser aux sources d'eau chaude japonaises. Mais son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il y vit un Severus miniature immergé jusqu'à la taille, serviette éponge sur l'épaule, en train de prendre son bain adossé à la paroi de la marmite.

- Tu viens ?, fit le petit Potion Master tout nu et très relax.

Lupin secoua la tête (« C'est une hallucination, je deviens fou ») puis rouvrit les yeux : le Severus baigneur avait disparu. Il saisit la louche, remplit son gobelet.

« Lupin, mon vieux, cette fois c'est fini, tu as définitivement perdu la raison. »

- Alors comme ça tu t'es trouvé une fiancée, Lupin ?, fit alors la voix sarcastique du Serpentard en provenance du salon.

- Comment cela ?

- Cette femme qui t'accompagnait…

- Dans le taxi ? C'est mon assistante.

« Mais… comment est-il au courant ? », se demanda Lupin. « Aurait-il regardé à la fenêtre ? »

- Comme tu me rappelles Feu ton cher ami, persiffla Rogue, lui aussi adorait se pavaner avec ses groupies…

- C'est terrible, il y a quelques minutes, tu étais presque agréable, répliqua Lupin en revenant dans le salon avec sa potion.

- Elle est bonne ? J'ai rajouté un peu d'huile de foie de morue pour qu'elle ait meilleur goût. De plus, c'est paraît-il excellent pour le teint, répondit sèchement son collègue.

- Voyons Severus, tu n'aurais pas dû puiser dans ta réserve _personnelle_ pour moi.

Amère moquerie : le magicien était blessé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Durant les premiers jours de leur mission, leurs rapports avaient été tous de politesse feutrée. Les gentillesses de Severus Rogue n'avaient été qu'ironiques. Pour la première fois il semblait s'être sincèrement enquis de lui, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Le directeur de Serpentard se leva. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent en un pli douloureux.

- Mais quel imbécile j'ai été d'accepter ce travail avec toi… Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi… arrogant…

- Et toi, tu ne t'es jamais remis en question…, répondit tristement Lupin.

- Quel a été mon tort ? Ne pas pouvoir me cacher assez vite pour éviter vos sales coups ? Qu'est-ce que tu préparais tout à l'heure ? Me teindre les cheveux en gris pendant la nuit ? Non, trop fin pour toi…

Le loup-garou se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise : il n'avait compris que lors de sa confrontation avec Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante à quel point Severus pouvait avoir souffert. Il avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds, de lui dire qu'il assumait tout, mais par pitié, qu'il lui pardonne.

- Pardonne-moi Severus, réussit-il seulement à dire, je ne voulais pas t'offenser avec cette histoire d'épouvantard.

- Bien sûr… Le doux Remus, le sage Remus… On t'a sans doute « forcé » à signer la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Qu…

- Oui Lupin, ce bout de parchemin que Potter avait en sa possession un soir il y'a cela plus d'un an… J'ai appris par Dumbledore suite à l'affaire Croupton que c'était la « Carte des Maraudeurs ». …« Mr Moony est d'avis que Severus Rogue devrait cesser de fourrer son _gros nez_ dans les affaires des autres ».

- Ce n'est pas moi qui avais choisi le texte…

- Et la bombe à eau en première année ?

- C'était James…

- _Ah oui_ ?

Lupin baissa la tête.

- Tu sais ce que c'est à cet âge là, on est un peu bête… Et je n'ai jamais trouvé ton nez si monstrueux.

Le Serpentard blanchit et lui jeta un regard mortel. Lupin tenta de garder sa contenance en voyant le tablier afficher une nouvelle légende, légèrement ondoyante : « I'm so sexy ».

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Cette fois j'en ai assez !

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Que fais tu ?, demanda Lupin.

Severus Rogue se retourna.

- Je m'en vais. Tu te débrouilleras seul.

- Tu… tu plaisantes ?

Le Serpentard disparut dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Le loup-garou s'effondra sur le sofa. Il ne pourrait pas vivre encore un an sans lui… Il l'aimait tant… Il se précipita sur la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

- Severus, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je suis désolé.

- Et moi donc, perdre tout l'argent de tes prochaines… « représentations ».

- Tu crois franchement que je cours après l'argent ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire mes bagages dans le silence, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Tu sais…, déclara soudain Remus d'une voix étrange, Sirius et James se moquaient de toi, mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé laid.

Un silence.

- Je te trouve même… très beau.

Chers lecteurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Remus Lupin eut alors l'impression que ses intestins étaient réduits à l'état de confiture.

- Ma parole Lupin, fit la doucereuse voix du professeur Rogue, c'est une déclaration d'amour que tu me fais ?

Drôle de bruit de machine à sous : une musique de saloon accompagna soudain l'irruption de deux cowboys dans le téléviseur. « Salut les amis ! », fit la blonde au décolleté encore plus amical. La photo d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris s'afficha. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons aujourd'hui ? » « Le dénommé Sirius Black, le dangereux évadé de prison toujours en cavale. Ne tentez surtout pas de vous approcher de lui, cet homme est armé et capable de tout ! Appelez directement le numéro qui s'affiche. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Lupin recula, l'air accablé.

« Wouh, moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ce Sirius Black, pas toi ? » « Mais Judith, cet homme est un dangereux criminel ! »

- Et bientôt, grinça Rogue, tu vas prétendre que tu ne voulais pas me tuer mais me faire la bise, dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

La tête du Gryffondor se baissa. _Par Salazar_, pensa le Sombre, _mais il est rouge comme une tomate !_

Le téléphone sonna Severus prit l'appel.

- Allo ? …C'est ton « assistante ». S'il est libre demain soir ? Mais je pense qu'il est sûrement libre demain soir. Non, il n'est pas dans son bain. Pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt ? Vous n'aviez qu'à me le demander. Inutile de pousser de petits cris hystériques. …Remus, c'est pour toi, conclut le professeur en lui tendant le combiné, le visage en berne.

- Allo ?, fit Lupin. Oui, re-bonsoir Priscilla. Mais je vous en prie, ça nous arrive à tous… Désolé, mais demain en début de soirée, je ne suis pas libre.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui s'était emparé de la Gazette du Sorcier après avoir éteint la télévision.

- Severus, pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite au restaurant demain.

« Severus » eut un reniflement de mépris et plongea dans la rubrique nécrologique.

- Priscilla, hum… nous pouvons tout de même nous voir en fin de soirée, pour boire un verre… en tout bien tout honneur cela va de soit, précisa Lupin à l'adresse d'un Rogue sarcastique. A vingt-trois heures aux « Poulettes » ? Parfait. Hé bien, bonne nuit, et à demain.

Il raccrocha.

- À part cela tu es célibataire, ironisa le Serpentard.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous si tu ne me crois pas.

- Je pense qu'un repas en ta compagnie sera largement suffisant.

Le visage de son collègue s'illumina.

- Alors tu restes ? Tu acceptes mon invitation ?

- À l'unique condition que je choisisse le restaurant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, peu m'importe !

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

- « La Tour d'Argent », qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hum… Marché conclu, répondit Lupin qui avait la nette impression que le Sombre avait décidé de le faire raquer au maximum.

Le Maître des Potions réprima un bâillement et referma la Gazette.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, nous avons à faire demain, avec tes amis lycanthropes.

- Cela risque de ne pas être facile, en effet, soupira Lupin.

Rogue se leva puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Alors comme ça je suis… « très beau » ?, ironisa le Ténébreux avant de disparaître.

L'air qu'il avait eu avant de dire cela rappela fortement à Lupin les yeux narquois et tentateurs d'un certain Baigneur… Regard de braise, voix veloutée… Malgré les remontrances de son intelligence, Lupin ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

.

.

.

Dans son lit, le professeur Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'ancien Maraudeur s'était entiché de lui.

Il allait bien s'amuser…

**A suivre**


	6. Vengeance is sweet

**Base :** tomes 1 à 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Dédicace :** Joyeux anniversaire Lilith !!!!

**Notes :** le titre est une citation du film « Le prisonnier d'Azkaban »

_Snivellus_ = surnom que les Maraudeurs donnèrent à Severus traduit en « Servilus » dans la version française.

_Severus Snape_ = nom original de Severus Rogue (mauvaise adaptation française, que j'ai tout de même reprise car c'est la plus connue des lecteurs…), vient de _to snape_ = en anglais : être cinglant dans ses réparties, claquer.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pitite**** maraudeuse : **en espérant que ce chapitre te fasse rire, bien qu'il ne me semble pas très drôle (je l'ai écris assez vite aussi)

**Gaeriel**** Palpatine : **non les spaghettis ce sera pour Sniffle et sa cocker lol Mais voici le dîner en amoureux !

**Syl2sy : **quelqu'un qui a reconnu l'émission de Cowboy Bebop ! Pense à Glen lol, pense très fort à Glen -p

**Nyx**** on midnight : **tu viens de découvrir le monde du slash, c'est merveilleux ! Contente que tu aimes le mien

**Arcadiane**** : **le mini Sevy c'était bien ça l'allusion à Ally McBeal et ses hallucinations. Oui, ce que veut faire Severus est très méchant, mais dans le tome 3, il voulait déjà envoyer Remus faire un bisou au détraqueur snif...****

**Orlina**** : **oui, Severus est très très très messant !!!!! et moi aussi je l'aime lol !!! ****

**Rogua**** : **voilà la suite mademoiselle ****

**Lani**** : **si Severus ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que Remus est amoureux de lui, c'est parce qu'il considère qu'il y a un mur infranchissable entre eux (du fait de leur passé). Sinon, un bon Serpentard sait toujours tirer parti d'une situation ****

.  
.

.

**Chapitre 6 : « Vengeance is sweet »**

Ce fut une agréable odeur de croissants et de café chauds qui réveilla Remus John Lupin ce matin-là. Il ouvrit les yeux les voiles vaporeux de son dernier rêve (Severus, un restaurant, des regards tendres) se dissipèrent.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'un hôtel luxueux, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se rappelle ce qui l'avait amené l : donner des représentations de prestidigitation moldue et lier des contacts avec le monde de la sorcellerie en Europe, notamment les loup-garous… Seraient-ils prêts à défendre une société qui les avait toujours rejetés ? Tournant la tête, Lupin se rendit compte qu'un plateau de petit déjeuner était posé sur la table de nuit, et que c'était cette odeur qui l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa et demeura assis quelques instants sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux bouffis (il avait eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir) et sa position lui offraient un panorama plutôt morne sur le bas de son T-shirt, son caleçon à rayures et ses jambes poilues.

Avec un brin de nostalgie, Lupin se rappela ce jour où, après avoir reçu son premier gros chèque, il s'était rendu dans un grand magasin londonien pour s'acheter une dizaine de paires de chaussettes et de slips neufs. Il avait néanmoins conservé un de ses vieux caleçons comme souvenir, le plus antique de tous, aussi compassé qu'une fresque classique sous la pollution athénienne, mais dont les trous provoqués par le temps avaient été comblés par le plus fantaisiste des archéologues, caleçon gris retouché de bleu et de rose, reprisé de fil rouge, mais originairement blanc comme neige. Il ne le savait pas, mais si lui et Severus étaient unis par une parenté secrète, c'était celle de la pénurie de caleçons, du sous-vêtement honteux. Ceux de Severus étaient à présent du noir le plus sobre, lavé à trente degrés et à la main, afin de conserver leur sombre éclat, mais cela, cher lecteur, Remus Lupin ne le savait pas encore.

L'ancien professeur se gratta la tête. Il avait oublié la question qu'il se posait avant de s'asseoir. Il regarda autour de lui… Oui, comment ce plateau rempli de beaux croissants dorés était-il arrivé ici ? Dans cet hôtel, on ne montait le petit-déjeuner que sous demande expresse. 

Il se leva, enfila ses chaussons et sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. La figure aimée se trouvait dans le salon, déjà vêtue (en jeans-chemise), sirotant un café. La télévision était allumée, quoique le son fût très bas.

 - Bonjour, bailla Lupin. Comment vas-tu ?

 - Te voilà levé, constata le Serpentard en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'homme à moitié endormi et aux jambes découvertes qui venait de faire son apparition.

 -  C'est l'heure de ton feuilleton ?, plaisanta le loup-garou d'une voix grave et d'un doux sourire.

Rogue nota qu'une petite plume d'oreiller flottait à la cime d'un de ses épis, puis répondit : - Je t'en prie, je ne regarde pas ce genre de choses. …Les croissants étaient bons ?

 - C'est toi qui les as fait monter ?

 - Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

 - Merci, répondirent sobrement deux joues de poupée russe.

 - Hum, j'avais cru comprendre hier que tu adorais ce genre de nourriture française.

 - En effet… Hum… Je te laisse alors. Merci encore.

 - Oui, c'est ça.

Lupin retourna dans sa chambre, soupira de contentement puis attaqua son petit-déjeuner.

.

.

.

Exécutant d'un coup de télécommande Luc l'aristocrate gominé, Severus Rogue se dit que décidément, « je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau » était une vraie déclaration d'amour. Il venait juste de donner à Remus une marque d'affection en forme de croissants, et voilà que celui-ci en était tout confus.

Le Maître de Potion Personnel ne put retenir un sourire mauvais. Il allait bientôt pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses fantaisies vengeresses. Le dîner de ce soir serait une bonne occasion de tester à nouveau son ancien camarade de classe, et le cas échéant de commencer à jouer…

Ces voluptés promises lui permirent d'affronter les heures pénibles de la journée de façon plus sereine. La rencontre avec la Confédération Nationale des Lycanthropes se passa plutôt bien, Severus Rogue devait reconnaître que Remus Lupin n'était pas dénué de charisme et d'intelligence, intelligence qui était assez proche de la sienne pour qu'elles agissent de concert en se complétant, sans qu'ils aient à prendre la peine de se parler à voix haute.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'hôtel, fatigués mais contents d'eux, un grand sourire de satisfaction ornait le visage automnal et éthéré du loup-garou, auquel répondait un pétillement complice des yeux du Potion Master. Celui-ci se servit de ses alambics pour leur concocter un cocktail revigorant, puis alla se préparer pour le reste de la journée, soignant ses cheveux et revêtant son plus beau costume. Remus Lupin essaya de ne pas chanter dans sa baignoire, y réussit heureusement, puis se retint ensuite de ne pas abuser de Bel Apollon (ndla : le nom de son eau de toilette, pas Severus…).

.

.

.

Le taxi les déposa devant un luxueux restaurant à la cote galactique. Lorsque le professeur Rogue descendit de voiture à son tour, il vit une vieille dame française le désigner du doigt elle parlait à sa petite fille.

 - Regarde le monsieur, comme il est beau et élégant, dit-elle.

Les sourcils du Cinglant se haussèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel commentaire sur son physique… Ou la deuxième, s'il comptait celui qu'avait fait Lupin la veille. La phrase refit un petit tour dans sa tête… « Je te trouve même… très beau… ».

 - Severus, nous y allons ?

Le magicien lui fit signe d'entrer dans le restaurant. Le Sombre se ressaisit et ils passèrent la porte.

 - Nous sommes deux, dit Remus Lupin en français au serveur qui se tenait à l'entrée.

 - Suivez-moi, _Mister__ Lupin_, fit le français en les menant vers une table.

Severus Rogue aperçut son reflet au détour d'une glace, il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Les vêtements classieux, l'étrange bonne mine, le rayonnement tout aussi étrange des traits du visage, les yeux comme agrandis… il n'était pas laid. Il eut même l'impression que la taille de son nez avait diminué, ou qu'il le voyait moins.

On les installa.

 - Alors, voyons cette carte…, fit Lupin après s'être assis.

 - Remus, murmura sarcastiquement son collègue, tu ne trouves pas que cela fait un peu « dîner aux chandelles » ton invitation ?

 - Hum… Non voyons, c'est juste pour me faire pardonner comme je te l'avais dit. Tu prendras un apéritif ?

Severus Rogue eut un ricanement intérieur : comme c'était amusant de le déstabiliser, c'était un vrai plaisir de le voir dans cet état.

 - Je crois que je vais prendre du vin, dit-il.

 - Je vais prendre du porto.

Remus Lupin referma son menu, ce qui fit revenir le serveur.

 - Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Le loup-garou passa commande son collègue n'eut pas de mal à choisir : il arrêta ses yeux sur les plats les plus chers. Moony le Magnifique ne broncha pas.

Le serveur remporta les cartes. Ils étaient seuls, c'était le moment d'agir. Malheureusement, Severus Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant.

 - Le porto de monsieur…

Lupin accueillit l'arrivée du breuvage avec soulagement, en but une gorgée pour se sentir plus à son aise.

 - Nous devrions écrire à Dumbledore ce soir.

 - Mais tu sors avec ton… « assistante » après dîner, tu n'auras pas le temps. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

 - Je ne pense pas que nous resterons longtemps ensemble…

 - Alors comme ça tu es volage ?

Lupin rit.

 - Très drôle. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sarcastique, il n'y a vraiment rien entre elle et moi, si tu savais…

 - Si je savais quoi ?, insista le Maître des Potions en le fixant de ses yeux les plus persuasifs.

 - Ce que tu ne sais pas, Severus.

 - Au fait… Tu ne m'avais pas proposé de venir avec vous hier ?

 - Hum… Si.

 - Finalement, je crois que je vais venir.

 - J'ai tout compris, fit joyeusement Lupin que son porto absorbé à jeun (ou la présence de son MPP) commençait à faire léviter. En fait mon assistante t'a tapé dans l'œil.

 - Non. J'ai meilleur goût que toi.

 - Ah Severus… Tu me fais tellement rire avec tes petits… heu… mots qui tapent ? claquent ? snapent ?

 - Tu devrais manger un bout de ce drôle de pain, Remus.

 - Tu as raison, je commence à avoir faim.

La phrase eut un effet négatif sur le subconscient du Maître des Potions il se crispa et son sourire s'évanouit.

 - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ce pain ?, se demanda le prestidigitateur. On dirait des noix…

« Il faut que je passe à l'attaque c'est moi le Prédateur après tout », pensa Severus Rogue, « Le serpent immobilise sa proie, Severus, sois tel le reptile coulant et froid… » Les yeux du _Serpentus__ Rogui_ tombèrent sur la patte gauche du _Canis__ Lupinus_, qui reposait, nerveuse, sur la table.

Le cœur tout palpitant du méfait qu'il allait accomplir, le pâle Serpentard posa sa main sur celle, douce et chaude, de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier eut une sorte de sursaut, comme si, du dos de sa main, une onde électrique s'était propagée tout le long de son corps son visage devint cerise.

« Alors il m'aime ! », pensa-t-il.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : il m'aime », pensa Severus.

Remus regarda la longue main blanche ornée d'une chevalière en argent englobant tendrement la sienne, la parfaite main de Severus - comme il chérissait cette main... Un nouveau serveur arriva avec les entrées. Il ne put s'empêcher de décerner un regard attendri à cette main sur cette main sur la nappe immaculée, présage peut-être d'une union à venir, pourquoi pas d'une demande en mariage (cela était possible chez les Américains).

 - If I could permit myself, opina le serveur dans un anglais approximatif, you are a very nice pair. You look so good together… so cute.

Remus Lupin était aux anges s'il avait été sous sa forme animale, il en aurait remué la couette.

 - Merci, grinça Severus en français, mais…

Le pétulant serveur ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase (« Bon appétit les amoureux -' ») et se retira en une pirouette.

 - Tu as entendu ?, dit Lupin.

 - Qui ne l'a pas entendu dans ce restaurant… Remus, il y a justement quelque chose dont je voulais t'entretenir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le violoniste, une version atracapillaire d'André Rieu, pour venir déverser ses vibrations lacrymales tout près de leur joli couple. Lupin, qui avait plutôt un orchestre de jazz dans la poitrine quand il était amoureusement ému, lui fit comprendre que sa place était ailleurs, du moins loin d'eux.

 - Je t'écoute Severus, dit le magicien, sujet à une compréhensible montée de tension artérielle.

Son rêve le plus fou n'allait-il pas devenir réalité d'un instant à l'autre ? Severus avait compris hier soir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, et il allait se déclarer à son tour, après lui avoir si gentiment amené des croissants ce matin, après lui avoir pris la main…

- Voilà Remus… Depuis que nous voyageons ensemble, je trouve que tu agis de façon étrange vis-à-vis de moi. Tu es souvent en train de me regarder, particulièrement quand je ne te regarde pas, tu dis des choses étranges… Tu m'offres des cadeaux… Tout cela est assez... « déconcertant ». Alors j'aimerais que tu éclaires ma chandelle.

 - J'aimerais que tu éclaires la mienne.

 - Ta chandelle ?

 - Ma vie.

 - Très drôle, Lupin, mais pour qui me prends-tu ?!

 - Je voulais juste… te faire rire…

 - C'est raté, cingla le directeur de Serpentard. Tu m'as plutôt fait peur.

Il retira sa main.

Lupin le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Puis il baissa la tête, l'air si triste que Severus en ressentit un bref remord.

- Je… Je reviens, finit par dire l'illusionniste en se levant et en quittant la table.

Que faire d'autre après une telle humiliation ?

Severus le vit se diriger vers les toilettes. « Manier le chaud et le froid », pensa-t-il, « excellente idée ». Ce jeu était jubilatoire. La Vengeance, _enfin_ ! ( ceci dit, c'était la troisième s'il comptait bien… ), la Vengeance était si douce, l'iVresse du crime si grisante. Oui, il se sentait léger, si léger… Cette nuit, une fois rentré à l'hôtel, il réfléchirait aux horribles tours qu'il allait pouvoir jouer à son collègue, aux boniments qu'il allait pouvoir débiter à ce beau visage amoureux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il avait complètement oublié le reste du monde, le retour de Voldemort, on aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

À quelques tables de lui, il vit qu'un jeune homme le considérait avec intérêt la femme à ses côtés, sans doute sa mère, avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres Severus se rappela les paroles de la grand-mère, le sourire de la petite fille – « Regarde le monsieur, comme il est beau et élégant »… Dans un coin de la salle, le serveur anglophone venait de comprendre que le dîner en amoureux du couple gay était en fait un dîner de rupture, et il souffrait pour le pauvre Lupin, et il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas essayer de le consoler, après tout, puis le travail dissipa ses songeries.

Le regard du Potion Master se détourna des autres clients puis se posa sur la place vide en face de lui, le siège en retrait, la serviette légèrement froissée, le verre à pied contenant une moitié d'apéritif surmontée d'une courte trace de buée sur le bord, évanescent morceau de sourire laissé par la bouche de Remus. Un pincement étreignit à nouveau le creux de son ventre.

.

.

.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans un silence embarrassé, silence qui ne se dénoua légèrement qu'au dessert.

Aux « Poulettes », le bar où il avait rendez-vous, Remus Lupin, raide comme un automate, fila droit sur son assistante, qui les attendait : une très grande femme comme nous l'avons déjà dit, aux traits anguleux, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Malgré qu'elle fût de repos, elle était habillée en magicienne ce soir-là. Les cosmétiques qui caricaturaient son visage formaient presque un masque.

Lupin lui fit la bise. La musique blues qui était jouée dans le cabaret s'accordait très bien à la mine sinistre du loup-garou.

_Why, babe, why did you lie to me…_

 - Je vais nous chercher à boire. Soyez sages.

 - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit la brune d'une drôle de voix suraiguë.

Elle se mit à fixer Severus en papillonnant de ses cils faramineux.

 - Enfin seuls… Severus c'est ça ?

_Why, babe, why did you hurt me ?_

 - Oui, répondit mornement l'intéressé.

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Si elle se mettait à le draguer elle aussi ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de femme, elle devait être plus grande que lui, et si artificielle.... Oui… Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette femme, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi.

_Why, babe, why don't you see… ?_

, hululait le bluesman.

 « Bon sang, mais c'est un homme travesti ! », réalisa brusquement Severus.

 - Vous avez l'air étonné, dit l'assistante.

 - Pourquoi serais-je étonn ?

Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lupin fréquente des travestis…

- Je trouve Remus bien long, plaça-t-il.

 - Il vous manque ?

 - Me manquer ? Non…

Le travesti se pencha, de sorte que Severus put voir de près ses yeux clairs, regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 - Allons _Snivellus_, je te connais bien après tout… avoue qu'il te plaisait déjà à l'école, le mignon petit Remus.

Severus crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. C'était Black.

**A suivre**

**L'auteur :** hum… hum… pardon.


	7. La révélation de Black

**Base :** tomes 1 à 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Dédicace :** pour Lilith.

**Rating :** R pour ce chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews :** OO y'a plus de monde que d'habitude… C'est à cause de Sirius en travesti ? sent qu'elle va mettre un travesti dans chacune de ses fics Maieuh, c'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toujours la fic que j'aime le moins que les gens préfèrent (quoique non… la fic que j'aime le moins c'est le « Seigneur des sorciers », une pure daube yy) ! Voyons les enfants, ce n'est pas cette espèce d'histoire sans queue ni tête qu'il faut lire ;-p (quoi « je n'écris que ça » ?)

**Syl2sy :** contente que ça ne fasse pas rire que moi ce genre de connerie

**Al :** merci ! C'est ce que je voulais, que cette fic soit entraînante.

**Mery** « sublime » est le mot, car Sirius est sublime ainsi.

**Rezellossfan** mais si, il fallait couper là lol

**Lola Reeds : **désolée d'avoir été aussi longue… Mais l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas TT

**Shinia** **Marina :** et le Nécromancien, il avance ;-p ?

**Llewlann** hé oui, le professeur Lupin est un homme comme les autres, avec ses vieux caleçons (hep baissez moi ces yeux lubriques !) et ses jambes poilues. Moi aussi je me suis reconnue lol (quoi je suis une fille ?) Je suis contente que tu parles de ce passage parce que j'avoue avoir pris mon pied à l'écrire -

**Roxanne** **de Bormélia :** « joli » est le mot, car Sirius est joli(e) ainsi.

**Arcadiane** ah, tu as remarqué que Severus interprétait mal sa réjouissance ;-D C'est clair que personne ne pouvait s'attendre à le trouver là ce pauvre Sirius, bien qu'il y ait eu des signes avant-coureurs. La chanson est une fausse adaptée à la situation.

**Kero** ta question trouve dans ce chapitre une réponse -

**Annissa** **Malefoy :** pourquoi ça te pince le cœur ? Il vit pleinement la femme qui est en lui, y'a pas de quoi le plaindre lol

**Orlina** tu as remarqué que Severus ressentait de drôles de trucs toi aussi… Le « pourquoi » arrive !

**Gaeriel** ce chapitre là est pas super gai non plus… Mais d'un autre côté…

**Phobia** **Floral :** je lui ai déjà fait pire... Sirius est le martyre de la fan-fiction (et de J.K. Rowling en plus, sa propre mère !)

**Lani** hé oui, la grande brune « toute en jambes », c'était lui ;-p

**Liski** Severus est sadique, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime Pauvre Remus, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il finira bien par trouve quelqu'un pour le consoler.

**Chimgrid** c'est clair que c'est mal barré, surtout que maintenant que Sirius entre en lice lol

**Léoline** c'est ce qui arrive quand on regarde trop « Emy Magique »…

**La tite fraise des bois : **tu vas bientôt savoir si Sirius intervient en bien ou en mal dans cette histoire… Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait converti à ce couple, perso je préfère les Severus/Remus ou Sirius/Remus.

o

**Notes diverses :**

- « Snivellus » « Servilus » en version française.

- Comme je suis plus habituée au nom anglais aujourd'hui, ça me fait bizarre d'appeler Severus « Snape », dont je reprend la version anglaise de « Severus Snape ». Si ça vous gêne et que vous préférez la version française, dîtes-le moi !

**- **un chapitre moyen, mais important ... (j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que les chapitres pairs qui sont bons dans cette fic)

o

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Lupin invite son Maître des Potions Personnel à dîner pour se faire pardonner une dispute. Severus Snape, qui a cru comprendre que le magicien avait un faible pour lui, a décidé de saisir cette occasion pour se venger en le faisant marcher, chose qui le grise totalement. En plein dîner, il lui prend la main et s'apprête à lui faire sa déclaration, pour le rabrouer complètement dans la seconde qui suit. Lupin est complètement défait. Ils se rendent ensuite aux _Poulettes_, bar parisien où les attend l'assistante de Lupin, une grande femme brune maquillée comme une danseuse de cabaret. Lupin, le moral au plus bas, part commander à boire et laisse le Serpentard seul avec son assistante. C'est alors que ce dernier se rend compte que la femme qu'il a devant lui n'est autre que son ennemi de toujours…

o

o

**Chapitre 7 : La révélation de Black**

o

o

« Surpris de me trouver ici, pas vrai, Snivellus ? », ricana l'assistante en étirant sa grande bouche luisante de rouge à lèvres.

Sirius Black, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici… Et dans cette tenue.

« Pas du tout », répliqua Snape, « le boa en plumes te va très bien. Mais, rassure-moi… Tu es bien sûr que les Détraqueurs ne te reconnaîtront pas, sous cette tonne de maquillage ? »

« Impossible, avec l'aura féminine que j'émets. »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un longe fume-cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu as du feu ? »

Le Maître des Potions sortit un briquet de sa poche, bien décidé à se montrer maladroit. Black se pencha vers lui, mais au moment où l'Adversaire s'apprêtait à lui griller les narines, il le fixa de ses grands yeux gris rendus totalement hypnotisants par les fards sombres ; le geste de Severus s'égara et Black récupéra la flamme avec habileté. Il se rabattit en arrière sur la banquette avec grâce, tel une grande diva.

« Alors comme ça Snape, on a craqué pour le Grand Méchant Loup… »

Il expira un rond de fumée ; mais ses dents étaient jaunes.

« Cela m'attriste, Vieux Serpent », poursuivit-il. « A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai craqué, et cela me gêne beaucoup de te trouver en travers mon chemin. Pff. Comme toujours… »

« Stupidités », répondit le Potion Master. « Est-ce que tu t'entends parler des fois ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Alors cela veut dire que la voie est libre. Mmm… J'imagine déjà la folle nuit d'amour qui nous attend... »

L'Austère fit la grimace.

« Toujours aussi vulgaire, Black. »

« Où vois-tu la vulgarité ? Il n'y a pas de mal à passer du bon temps avec une autre personne. »

« Avec ton meilleur ami ? »

« Il peut très bien être mon ami et mon am... »

« Garde ça pour toi s'il te plaît », coupa Snape. « Vos histoires de tantes ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Et c'est moi qui est vulgaire ? »

Le Serpentard ne répliqua pas immédiatement ; en fait il se sentait légèrement coupable ; il fallait qu'il lui réponde quelque chose de vexant.

« Tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Je ne le mérite pas ? Que veux tu dire par là, Snivellus ? Aurais-je un rival ? »

« Accuse moi de ta propre perversité... »

« Quelle perversité ? Remus t'intéresse, avoue-le... »

« Elle est bien bonne. Tu crois que j'aurais envie d'avoir pour petit ami une créature démoniaque qui a tenté de me dévorer ? »

« _Petit ami_... C'est étrange comme tu n'as éprouvé aucune difficulté à prononcer ce mot. Tu as parlé de loup-garou, pas du fait que Remus est un homme. Apparemment c'est secondaire. »

Le verre de Snape se renversa, répandant le liquide sur la table. Sirius Black épongea le liquide avec un mouchoir.

« On dirait que j'ai visé dans le mille. Tu en es ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es comme moi ? »

« Je t'ai dit non ! De toute façon la discussion est close. »

« Alors ça ne te dérange pas que moi et mon gentil Remus nous... »

Le Serpentard se leva et quitta le bar. Les clients s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

« Mazette, fit Sirius Black en vidant son whisky. »

« Hum… Sirius…»

Lupin était de retour et ses sourcils formaient un accent circonflexe tchèque.

« Oui, Moony adoré ? »

« Où est Severus ? »

« Il est parti. Je crois que l'expérience est concluante... Il en pince pour toi. »

« Non, je ne pense pas », répondit tristement l'ancien professeur en s'asseyant.

« Allons Moony, pourquoi cet air si déconfit ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu te tortures l'esprit pour ce sale type. »

Un regard de son ami le dissuada d'en dire plus.

« L'amour ça ne se commande pas », répliqua le loup-garou en attrapant son verre sur le plateau du serveur et en l'avalant cul-sec.

o

Severus Snape héla le premier taxi venu. Le sentiment d'ivresse et de légèreté qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin à l'idée de tourmenter Lupin s'était envolé d'un coup.

A présent il n'y avait plus que la honte et le désarroi, ses membres affaiblis par la nervosité et la colère.

Comme il avait été bête, pire qu'un enfant. Il s'était imaginé que Lupin s'était entiché de lui… Et voilà qu'il apprenait que Black courait après celui qu'il croyait être à sa merci, et ses visées étaient certainement payées de retour. Il avait donc mal compris les paroles et les réactions de Lupin. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu même les interpréter ainsi ?

« Ta vanité en prend un coup, pas vrai Severus », pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il laissa sa tête reposer sur la banquette arrière, ferma les yeux de rage.

Et dire qu'adolescent il lui était arrivé d'observer sa nuque quand il se retrouvait assis derrière lui en cours. Chose qu'il avait oubliée pendant des années, dont il s'était souvenu un jour lorsque le Fauché avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard. Fallait-il qu'il soit aveuglé par la jeunesse, s'était-il alors dit en considérant maintes fois le clochard râpeux.

De plus, mis à part cette nuque donc, rien d'autre dans le physique banal du jeune Remus John Lupin ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Remus aux membres fins se retournant à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, auréolé de soleil couchant.

Remus à la peau tachetée de sa tiède rousseur fauve.

Remus aux traits si purs.

Tout cela ne l'avait jamais attiré.

« Hé ben, vous en faîtes une tête ! », s'exclama le conducteur. « On dirait que votre femme vous a quitté. »

o

Quand Severus Snape sortit du taxi de cet imbécile de Moldu, il pleuvait à seaux sur la ville sombre et crasseuse.

Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une nuit pluvieuse et sale, au fond.

Lorsque il était petit on lui racontait que les fées se penchaient sur les berceaux pour accorder dons, qualités, et destins glorieux. Les siennes devaient avoir raté le rendez-vous, ou être de vieilles peaux sadiques. Elles lui avaient accordé la laideur, et à quoi servait son intelligence, si elle lui permettait de voir à quel point la vie était un enfer ? Il se demanda quel avait été le meilleur lot, l'horreur chaque minute chez les Mangemorts, ou les quinze années de remords et de cauchemars qui avaient suivi, entouré de mômes braillards et privé de la reconnaissance qu'il méritait.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de beau et de bon pour lui. Et il en serait toujours ainsi.

o

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit les bras ballants, le regard vide. Attitude peu fréquente chez lui et qui aurait fait rire Harry Potter s'il l'avait vue. Puis il se releva et fut tenté de faire un sort à sa lampe de chevet d'hôtel de luxe, lui voyant des yeux canins.

Il préféra néanmoins se mettre en quête d'un flacon de potion-somnifère, puis s'asseyant à nouveau sur le rebord du lit accompagné de sa petite bouteille, il maudit Black pour la énième fois et en avala la moitié. Cela devrait suffire pour s'endormir rapidement.

Il eut juste le temps de se coucher avant qu'un sommeil profond ne le gagne.

« Severus… Severus… », répétait une voix grave mais douce. « Allons, réveille-toi, ça fait cinq minutes déjà que le réveil sonne. »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent péniblement sur une vue plus floue qu'un tableau pointilliste. La première chose qu'il discerna nettement fut le regard inquiet de Lupin, puis la lisière d'une sorte de djellaba courte dans le creux de laquelle luisait une médaille de baptême représentant un marmot ailé. C'étaient sans doute les restes du sommeil, car il eut l'impression que le sourire de ce bébé joufflu était légèrement ironique.

« L'avion part dans quatre heures, je te rappelle. »

« Quelle heure est-il…? »

« Huit heures. Nous devons être en route à neuf », répondit Lupin, dont la voix s'était brusquement refroidie.

Le prochain spectacle qu'il allait donner devait avoir lieu en Espagne, mais pas tout de suite. Auparavant, il y avait la pleine lune, et Lupin s'était arrangé pour avoir un temps de répit entre Paris et Madrid.

o

Le lycanthrope ne fut pas très cordial pendant le voyage, sans doute à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier, à moins que ce ne soit l'approche de sa métamorphose. Black n'était pas avec eux, et le professeur Snape n'osa demander à son collègue par quel moyen il allait les rejoindre.

A la fin de la journée, ils emménageaient dans un petit meublé madrilène que Lupin avait fait louer pour eux. Leur première occupation fut de contrôler si aucun espion, sous quelque forme que ce soit, n'était présent dans les murs.

Quand ils eurent terminé, il faisait encore chaud ; le directeur de Serpentard n'était pas habitué à un tel climat. Il entreprit donc de concocter une boisson rafraîchissante de son cru – celle d'hier, bue avant le restaurant, avait remporté un franc succès.

« Lupin ? »

« Oui ? »

L'air mélancolique, l'ancien maraudeur était assis à la table du salon près de la baie vitrée, toujours vêtu de sa djellaba courte et de son vieux pantalon brun. Habillé ainsi, il rappelait l'indigent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait été.

« Je te sers à boire ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Deux grands verres firent leur apparition sur la table quelques minutes plus tard, débordant de petites étincelles blanches en forme de flocons. Dans chacune trempait une paille d'un vert translucide ressemblant à un serpent.

« Tu devrais te reconvertir dans l'hôtellerie ou commercialiser tes recettes », commenta le loup-garou tandis que Severus Snape s'asseyait face à lui.

Le Cinglant se contenta de tourner sa paille dans son verre pour toute réponse – il ne risquait pas de boire avec devant lui.

« Où est Black ? », demanda-t-il alors.

« Quand il n'est pas travesti, il va sous forme canine », expliqua l'illusionniste. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… »

« Je ne risque pas de m'inquiéter. »

Lupin poussa un soupir et posa son visage sur sa main, fixant un point indéterminé. Le poignet nerveux dépassant de la manche brodée menait aux jointures blanchies, aux doigts fins.

Il était si mince, si frêle, se rendit soudain compte le Serpentard. Ses cheveux marron glacé tombaient sur ses yeux gris piquetés de paillettes dorées, devant lesquels dansaient les flocons de sa limonade ensorcelée ; on voyait les traits délicats des petits os sous son cou. Snape sentit ses yeux devenir légèrement humides, son ventre se contracter comme cela était déjà advenu à maintes reprises la veille, puis un léger spasme vint secouer le fond de son bas-ventre. Quelque chose de brûlant.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai », pensa le Maître des Potions.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose en attendant que ça passe. _Minerva_ _McGonagall dans la maison de retraite en vêtements de grand-mère moldue. _

La pression redescendit.

o

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la peau brûlante.

Ce devait être la chaleur. Sa peau était moite, son ventre plus douloureux que jamais. Il fallait remédier à cette situation, sinon il ne pourrait pas se rendormir ; à cette heure-là, son voisin ne risquait pas d'entrer dans sa chambre à l'improviste. Il entamait les gestes qui s'imposaient, quand soudain l'image du délicat Remus en djellaba apparut dans son imagination, incroyablement précise : alors ce ne fut plus de la chaleur mais les flammes de l'enfer qui bondirent dans son ventre, et il dut enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer son cri tant la libération fut grande.

Reprenant son souffle dans l'obscurité, la honte et la stupeur l'envahirent. Non pour son geste, mais pour avoir pensé à son collègue en faisant cela. Non parce que c'était un Maraudeur honni, mais parce qu'il était… comment dire… Lupin était l'antithèse de la pin-up qu'on trouve au milieu des magazines de charme.

Fatigué par le voyage, ce fut baigné par ce sentiment de honte, honte mêlée à une douceur absurde, qu'il se rendormit.

o

Le lendemain matin, quand il se dirigea vers le salon au réveil, Lupin était assis à table et lui tournait le dos. On entendait le tintement de sa cuillère dans le bol en faïence.

La lumière de midi entrait à grands flots dans la pièce et dorait le duvet de sa nuque.

**A suivre**


	8. Droopy contre attaque !

**Base :** tomes 1 à 4 pour l'intrigue de base

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 8**

**_Droopy_** **_passe à l'attaque !_**

Ce matin de juillet, on vit un gros chien noir franchir la Puerta del Sol. Il avait l'air heureux de vivre, donc un peu imbécile.

Gambadant sous le soleil rayonnant, la gueule ouverte, les yeux humides et scintillants, il apparaissait comme l'allégorie canine même de la gaieté et du parfait toutou familial : pas très intelligent, mais très affectueux.

o

Cette quintessence du Médor fut aperçue le même matin à un autre endroit de la ville, plantée devant une gigantesque affiche. L'affiche représentait un spectacle de magie devant avoir lieu dans quelques jours au Palais des Congrès. Plus tard, dans un parc, on put également voir l'animal sympathiser avec un couple de grand-mères, petites mémés qui ne manquèrent pas de gaver de friandises un chien si sage. On vit ce même cabot extraordinairement social faire des tours de carrousel avec un gamin qui l'avait adopté, se faire câliner par de jolies dames vis-à-vis desquelles, assis et tendant la patte, il avait une vue imparable sur les jupons ; profiter de la foule sur une place de marché… et d'un moment d'inattention pour voler à l'étalage un collier de saucisses.

o

Une fois la délicieuse charcuterie engloutie, le toutou s'éclipsa dans une rue tranquille. Avisant la cabine téléphonique qui s'y trouvait, il s'élança vers elle, s'y engouffra en donnant un coup de patte dans la porte battante… _Pop_.

Le chien avait disparu.

o

o

Ce matin de juillet, on vit une terrible bombe sexuelle parcourir les pavés de la vieille ville madrilène. Son sourire éclatant avait la blancheur d'un certain fromage, ses lèvres le rouge de la Vache qui le promeut. Il était irrésistible ce sourire, tout comme le déhanchement de la taille étroite moulée dans le corset et le petit tailleur années 1940… Les mâles se retournaient sur le passage de cette pin-up à la poitrine généreuse et au clin d'œil papillon.

L'assistante du Loup marcha jusqu'à un immeuble que le lecteur connaît déjà, grimpa les escaliers abruptes avec difficulté – les talons aiguilles –. Au deuxième étage, elle appuya sur la sonnette.

L'antique porte vert foncé s'ouvrit en un son moins grinçant que le visage de celui qui tenait la poignée. Severus Snape, revêtu d'une robe de chambre lie-de-vin chastement ceinturée, ses pieds nerveux osant néanmoins le string d'une tong, considérait l'arrivante avec un dégoût qui n'était tempéré que par son état manifestement somnolent :

« Le bordel, c'est au fond de la rue », déclara le Maître ès Potions.

La porte bascula en avant, se refermant sur le nez de la visiteuse.

o

Black resta interdit une poignée de secondes, plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, inspira, puis fit rejouer la sonnette stridente, la faisant hurler, sonner l'alarme, le tocsin, les pompiers, les sirènes qui enchantèrent Ulysse et les jours d'école finissant de notre enfance.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ces vocalises aussi intolérables qu'une comédie musicale française, la porte finit par s'ouvrir à nouveau, offrant au Maraudeur chic le même tableau qu'il y a cinq minutes.

« C'est pas fini ce bordel ? », siffla Snape. « Il y a des gens qui dorment ici. »

« A propos de bordel _my_ _dear_, je ne m'y rend pas », répliqua sèchement Black en haussant ses sourcils dietri-chiens. « Quant à ce qui est de dormir, vous ne dormez pas, vous. »

« Je ne suis pas seul ici, qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Mon colocataire dort, lui. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi il dort ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que le corps humain, comme c'est d'ailleurs le cas pour la plupart des espèces animales, a besoin de ralentir son activité chaque jour durant une période d'à peu près huit heures ? »

« Bien sûr que si », répondit le Fugitif, « mais est-ce parce qu'il a fourni un effort particulier ? »

Méfiant, le Potion Master enfouit sa main droite dans la poche de son peignoir.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… », répondit Black rêveusement. « Le maquillage transforme la femme. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ? Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la matinée. »

« Votre colocataire m'a invité(e). »

« Voyez-vous ça… Et il s'appelle comment, mon colocataire ? »

« Moony pour ses intimes », répondit la voix soudainement redevenue mâle.

Un frissonnement parcourut le directeur de Serpentard, et il recula comme s'il s'était trouvé face à un chien à trois têtes.

« BLACK ! »

« Hé oui… ! Ravi de te revoir depuis notre petite entrevue parisienne… Remus ne t'avait pas prévenu que je venais habiter avec vous ? »

« C'est… C'est une plaisanterie ! », s'exclama Snape en tressautant.

De cireux, son teint était devenu spectral.

« Bien sûr que non, ma petite chauve-souris préférée », l'informa Black en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder dans l'appartement, un quatre pièces peu garni. « Remus a besoin que son assistante soit à ses côtés. Et le pauvre a besoin d'affection. »

« Oui, pauvre petit… », acquiesça Snape de sa voix la plus doucereuse. « C'est vrai qu'il a besoin de toi pour que tu lui fasses dévorer une autre victime innocente. Quelle belle preuve d'affection. »

Le sourire et l'air mielleux de Sirius Black s'évanouirent. Il poussa Snape pour entrer.

Malgré son impassibilité, les yeux du Serpentard luisaient d'une lueur de triomphe. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Sirius Black s'adossa à la fenêtre, comme agité par des spasmes nerveux. Ses yeux gris, éclaircis par la lumière du matin, posèrent sur lui leur clarté inquiétante un instant, puis se détournèrent, tout aussi agités que ses membres. Les mots finirent par sortir de sa bouche.

« La différence entre moi et toi, Snape… c'est que _moi_, il y a des gens qui m'aiment et m'apprécient. Car la seule manière dont tu sois jamais parvenu à te faire apprécier, espèce-de-sale-pouilleux-incapable-de-te-laver-les-cheveux, c'est en massacrant des Moldus pour le compte de Sa Pourriture Suprême et en te traînant aux pieds de cet impuissant de Malefoy. »

« Un impuissant qui a une famille et un enfant, _lui_ », précisa le professeur, imperturbable.

« C'est vrai que ma cousine a toujours été trop coincée pour faire quoi que ce soit de raisonnable et de sensé, comme tromper son imbécile de mari par exemple », ricana amèrement Black.

« Tss tss… Plus je te vois faire et parler, Black, plus je me rends compte d'une chose que tu n'accepteras sans doute jamais. Tu as l'esprit aussi noir que les demeurés de ta famille, tu leurs ressembles, oh oui, et même tu les surpasses dans le machiavélisme, le délire et le fantasme… Mais continues de vivre dans le petit univers coloré que tu t'es peint pour oublier qui tu es vraiment. » Snape ponctua sa contre-attaque d'un jugement teinté d'une miséricorde acide : « _Vraiment_… navrant. »

Black dégaina sa baguette, mais au même moment une musique de swing s'élança de la chambre de Lupin, faisant bondir le cœur de Snape dans sa poitrine avec la même profondeur sonore que le rythme des percussions.

Ce fut sur cette musique entraînante qu'encore ensommeillé et baillant, ébouriffé mais l'air réjoui, Remus Lupin fit son entrée dans la pièce, d'un pas guilleret.

« Sirius, tu viens d'arriver ? Bonjour Severus. »

L'ancien professeur s'était apparemment couché sans se changer. Sa djellaba était froissée, tout comme son visage, qui arborait deux valises bleuâtres.

Aussitôt qu'il aperçut son ami, la fureur disparut du visage maquillé de Black ; un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres fines.

« C'est pas encore la pleine lune et t'es déjà crevé, Moony ! T'as des grosses poches sous les yeux… J'te fais un masque ? »

« Nous verrons ça », répondit Lupin en souriant.

Ils s'étreignirent comme des frères.

« Ça ne t'embête pas Severus ? J'ai prévenu Dumbledore… il pense qu'il n'y a pas de danger si Sirius demeure la plupart du temps sous sa forme de chien. J'allais t'en parler hier soir mais je me suis endormi tout habillé. »

Snape avait entrepris de finir son deuxième café assis dans le sofa du salon, une création des années 70 entièrement recouverte d'une moumoute ivoire proche de la peau de mouton.

« Mais voyons Remus », grogna le professeur, « bien sûr que ça ne m'embête pas. D'ailleurs… Quel confortable panier tu vas avoir pour ce soir, Black. Tu dors bien sur le sofa, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je m'en accommoderai très bien, tu peux calmer tes inquiétudes. Remus, quel est le prochain objectif après ta transformation ? »

« L'école de sorcellerie de Barcelone. Après Madrid, je donne dans cette ville un spectacle d'ici cinq jours. »

« J'avais bien souvenir que c'était en Espagne que se trouvaient certains des plus grands spécialistes de la lycanthropie », se rappela Sirius Black en prenant place sur le canapé.

« Exact », confirma Severus Snape en coulissant vers l'accoudoir. « L'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup est professeur émérite dans l'école de ce pays. »

Lupin tournait en rond derrière eux.

« Mais nous avons un très grand spécialiste nous aussi en Angleterre : toi Severus, qui est capable de réussir cette potion complexe. »

Une esquisse de sourire traversa le visage du Potion Master mais se bloqua au stade de la mimique agacée. L'absence d'éclat dans les prunelles de Black indiqua qu'il boudait, ce qui lui arrivait souvent quand il avait l'impression que ses amis le laissaient de côté.

« Remus », dit-il, « tu sembles oublier que le plus grand spécialiste en loups-garous de cette pièce, c'est moi. »

« Voyez-vous ça », fit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

« Au lieu de te vanter Sirius, tu ferais mieux de boire quelque chose », dit Lupin.

« Alors je vous laisse boire le café ensemble », déclara Snape. « Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air. »

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? », s'enquit Lupin.

« Un coup de stress… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… », fulmina le Serpentard en coulant un regard en biais à Sirius Black occupé à rajuster les prothèses de son soutien-gorge.

Le Maître de Potion Personnel s'habilla puis sortit, à la recherche d'une librairie ou d'un marchand de journaux dans la grande rue adjacente.

o

« Comment tu fais pour supporter cet abruti ? Cela me sidère. »

« Ce n'est pas un abruti. »

« Comme tu veux… - qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? C'est une plaie ! »

« Il est très intelligent. »

« Tout comme Voldemort. »

« Sirius… »

« Je sais pas, moi… que tu aimes les hommes, ça te regarde. Mais encore, il serait beau… Regarde-le ! »

« _Moi_ je le trouve beau. »

« Son nez ! Tu ne vas pas dire que son nez est beau ! »

« Si… Il est euh, noble. »

Lupin était devenu tout rouge.

« Remus, il a les cheveux tout gras ! »

« Tu sais que c'est la mode en ce moment chez les Moldus ? Ils appellent ça le grunge. »

« Mais Snivellus est loin d'avoir une carrure d'athlète, tu t'en souviens, de ça ? »

« Il est élancé. »

« Il est tout blanc ! On dirait un vampire ! »

« Une pâleur distinguée. La peau pâle c'est très beau. En plus, la sienne est fine et douce. »

« _Fine et douce_ ! Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Hé bien… Hum… Je l'imagine ainsi. »

« Tu te l'imagines ? Remus, ne me dis pas que… dis-moi que tu l'aimes juste comme ça… Je veux dire… d'un amour platonique et pur… Il t'excite pas physiquement quand même ! »

Lupin se contenta de faire tourner sa cuillère dans son chocolat au lait pour toute réponse.

« Moony… Il t'attire… sexuellement parlant ? Moony, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre… Tu fais des rêves de lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu te touches en pensant à lui ! NON, dis-moi que NON par pitié ! …Hem, Remus, tu es plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, on dirait que ta tête va exploser. »

Black stoppa son flux verbal et fit mine de fondre en pleurs.

« Mon petit Moony… J'n'arrive pas à y croire… Lui qui était si sage, si studieux… »

« Sirius, j'ai 35 ans je te rappelle. »

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Pour moi c'est comme si tu avais 20 ans, quand tu étais encore vierge et pur. »

« Euh… Quoi ! »

« Remus, je ne veux pas te vexer… Mais à Serpentard ton surnom c'était Pupuce Lupin. »

« Hum. Tu te rappelles de Auden, avec qui j'avais été mis en retenue par Rusard dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Ouais. Elle était super bien roulée. »

Lupin eut un petit sourire qui en disait long.

« Pas elle ; son frère. »

« Ne me dis pas que vous avez… »

« Si. »

« Mais c'était en sixième année… Alors ça veut dire que… »

« Que je l'ai fait avant toi Sirius. »

Le visage de Black se décomposa : tous ses repères s'effondraient.

« Mais avec Severus… », poursuivit Lupin, « ce n'est pas que ça qui m'intéresse. Tu sais… j'ai longtemps été seul ces dernières années. Ce qui m'a manqué surtout… C'est d'avoir pu dormir dans les bras d'un homme que j'aime. »

Il se tourna vers Black : celui-ci s'était transformé en un chien noir aux grands yeux larmoyants, remuant la couette. Lupin en sourit - de petites fossettes creusèrent ses joues et ses yeux bleu doré pétillèrent.

« Tu as raison Sirius… Je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre par peur… Après la pleine lune, quand je serai plus serein, je passerai à l'action. »

A ces mots, un côté du sourcil de peau de Sniffle se haussa d'inquiétude : Lupin le magicien venait de se mordre les lèvres, et ses yeux, en amande, brillaient à présent de la luisance jaune d'un regard de loup lubrique… !

_**That's all for the time, folks !**_

**à** **suivre**


	9. Splendeurs et misère

**Base : **tomes 1 à 4

**Disclaimer :** comme tout le monde le sait, l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais cela ne m'ôte pas le droit d'en persécuter abominablement les personnages, du moment que je n'en retire aucun profit financier .

**Dédicace : _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILITH !_**

**oo00o00oo**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Eternara : **tu n'auras pas à m'étriper, voici la suite ! Ah, la bonne vieille cristallisation stendhalienne ! Elle vous transforme un rameau en diamant et un Snape en prince charmant ;p C'est ça l'amour…

**Tabasco :** les instincts protecteurs de Sirius vont se confirmer, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Mimichang :** j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime Sirius en travesti, décidément ! C'est sa virilité qui va en prendre un coup.

**Namyothis :** voui, sympathique et pas prise de tête… Tellement que c'est écrit n'importe comment TT… ((honteuse))

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** pour Sirius déguisé en fille c'était expliqué dans les chapitres précédents ;p Il se travestit pour passer inaperçu et pour être l'assistante-potiche de Lupin le Magicien. Au sujet de Remus l'homme idéal en hétéro, hélas je croie que si les défauts physiques chez les hommes peuvent être mignons, ça marche guère pour les filles…

**Silmaril 666 :** que dire d'autre si ce n'est merci pour ton encouragement ?

**Chimgrid : **voui c'est vrai que j'ai laissé libre cours à ma verve dans le chapitre précédent. Comme quoi j'aime autant le grand style sérieux que les trucs complètements délirants à la Candide ou San Antonio -. Ce que Remus disait sur la beauté de Snape c'était texto ce que je pensais moi-même sur _mon_ Snape. Mais il était tellement snapien qu'il a pas voulu de moi, snif…

**Atalanta de Tebas :** malheureusement Remus est parfois très très peu audacieux…

**Anissa Malefoy :** oui moi aussi j'imagine Sirius avec ses bas résilles et son Rouge Baiser et je peux te dire que sa cousine Bella n'a qu'à bien se tenir ;)

**Oxaline :** merci merci

**Rogua :** désolée de ne pas écrire plus vite, mais quand ça vient pas, ça vient pas…

**Arcadiane : **euh, désolée, mais ce chapitre-là il est bien plus frustrant que le précédent ;;;

**oo00o00oo**

**Au menu de cet épisode :** succession de flash-back en pov Remus, et de pov Snape pour l'intrigue contemporaine. Mine de rien, nous avançons peu à peu vers un dénouement. Et j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mon autre histoire Severus x Remus humoristique, « Chocogrenouilles et sorbet citron », trois chapitres, terminée, et fraîchement corrigée ;)

**Chapitre 9**

**Splendeurs et misères d'un petit loup-garou timide**

**- partie 1 -**

o

o

Attardons-nous cette fois un peu plus sur notre Loup, cette bête de conte au museau conique et aux dents pointues, cet animal fascinant au regard d'ambre cerné de khôl que suppléent deux courtes oreilles, une somptueuse fourrure et une tasse de thé nous permettant de faire la différence entre un loulou de Poméranie, un loup de Roumanie et un louloup Moony.

Je peux me rappeler, bien avant le gentleman magicien, un loup-garou portant déjà le nœud papillon mais aussi un costume rapiécé et une valise en carton. Et plus loin encore, perdu dans le repli d'une poignante distance temporelle, me revient le visage d'un adolescent très poli dans des vêtements un peu trop larges, souriant, mais le regard parfois ailleurs.

Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant… Vingt ans ont passé dans la vie d'un loup fatigué que les cheveux blancs accablent déjà. Vingt ans à danser le swing, à sourire gentiment en buvant du thé mais guère jamais de potion Tue-loup pour apaiser sa douleur.

Tu te rends compte, lecteur ?

**oo00o00oo**

Le jeune Remus Lupin soupira.

C'était sa mère, d'origine moldue, qui l'avait encouragé à suivre ces cours de _self-esteem_. La brave femme avait jugé qu'il était de son devoir de tout tenter pour guérir son fils du terrible handicap congénital dont le sort l'avait accablé : une énorme, une monstrueuse, une insurmontable _timidité_. « Voyons chéri, cela te fera beaucoup de bien. Qui sait, tu pourras peut-être te faire des amis là-bas. » « Maman, j'ai déjà des amis à Poudlard. » Mme Lupin l'avait alors toisé affectueusement, avec un air navré qui disait « ça c'est que tu dis ».

« Remus, à toi. »

« À moi quoi ? »

« À ton tour de passer », rappela la Psychopathe – ou la Psychologue, Remus ne savait plus trop. « Rappelle-toi Remus… Imagine que tu es un LOUP, un loup fier et hardi. »

Le garçon quitta son siège, le cœur battant.

« Lève les yeux Remus, regarde ton destin en face ! Sois fort ! »

L'adolescent sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa tempe.

« Tes épaules Remus, ouvre-les, ne reste pas voûté, redresse-toi ! »

Il ferma les yeux.

…

La peur avait d'abord été une boule compacte au creux de ses intestins, puis elle s'était déployée comme un crabe, griffant son estomac, remontant le long de son œsophage en comprimant douloureusement ses poumons, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux pour lui ôter toute force.

La peur était comme l'amour non dit qui coule d'un coup le long de l'échine, glacé, puis vous fait fondre comme si vous mouriez.

_Remus, sois fort. _

_Tu dois lui parler, tu dois lui dire._

**oo00o00oo**

« **_LUPIN LE MAGICIEN_**

**Son amour malheureux **»

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard avait fait glisser ses longs doigts sur la tranche feuilletée des quotidiens, à la recherche de nouvelles sur les activités de Voldemort – c'était son prétexte. Le coin de son œil n'avait pas tardé à être attiré par le rayonnage consacré à la presse étrangère – notamment les tabloïds anglais. Parmi d'autres, le visage de Lupin se trouvait à la une du _Daily Mirror_. Et quel visage ! Un regard triste, défait, luisant comme peut l'être celui de quelqu'un au bord des larmes. C'était sous ce portrait dramatique qu'on pouvait lire le dit titre en gros caractères : « Lupin le Magicien, son amour malheureux. »

Snape s'empara du journal.

« Depuis quelques temps, l'homosexualité de l'élégant gentleman n'est plus un secret. Les photos dévoilées il y a un mois par notre magazine surprenant l'étoile montante de la magie dans une boîte gay ont brisé les espoirs de nombreuses admiratrices...

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes pourtant en mesure de vous l'affirmer : un homme a fini par conquérir le cœur de ce riche célibataire, a piégé le successeur de Houdini. Cet homme, c'est un latin au charme ténébreux, à la voix veloutée et ensorcelante, son cuisinier personnel. Une romance digne de Cendrillon… Mais derrière le conte de fées, la réalité insoutenable d'un amour qui n'est pas partagé »

Suivaient une série de clichés de mauvaise qualité accompagnés de légendes. On voyait Lupin à la sortie d'une représentation, le regard dans le vague ; dévisageant un Snape au visage flou dans sa loge, Snape semblant particulièrement mécontent. …**"Le spectacle est fini. Lupin dévisage amoureusement celui qui fait battre son cœur. Le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. "**

La photo suivante semblait avoir été prise à la suite : Lupin y détournait la tête, l'air blessé. **"Blessé, l'illusionniste détourne le regard : malgré tout son art, il ne peut parvenir à cacher ses sentiments. "**

Puis c'était Snape à la fenêtre de leur hôtel parisien, revêtu de son petit tablier rouge, sur lequel était écrit, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, « My sweet love ». …**" Malgré les attentions tendres et les aveux détournés, le cuisinier reste de pierre. "**

Snape referma le journal et passa un doigt sur son nez crochu. Le prendre pour un vulgaire cuisinier ! Moldus débiles. Ne parlons même pas de Lupin en amoureux transi… Pff.

Ses minces lèvres tiquèrent. _Mais._

Mais, après tout.

Oui, après tout…

Il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé à Paris, quand il avait cru comprendre que Lupin lui faisait une déclaration d'amour… Ce type avait l'esprit tellement tordu… tellement _anormal_… Oui, après tout, à la limite, ce n'était presque pas étonnant qu'il ait des goûts spéciaux ; après tout et après réflexion, peut-être qu'il n'y avait et n'aurait rien entre lui et cette grande folle de Black.

La sensation de malaise que Severus Snape ressentait depuis sa rencontre du maraudeur dans le bar parisien se dissipa. Une partie de lui cependant refusait d'y croire, faisant barrage à la joie qui le submergeait à nouveau, tandis qu'il regardait ces photos, lisait et relisait le texte ridicule.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il plia le journal, le miniaturisa à l'aide d'un sort puis le glissa dans sa poche.

Lupin était assis sur le canapé en moumoute, Sniffle couché à ses genoux. Il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit.

À la vue du visage du sorcier aux cheveux châtains et au regard doux, la joie du professeur Snape augmenta, montant dans son ventre puis irradiant sa poitrine, pour s'épanouir délicieusement dans ses joues : le visage du Potion master se dérida – mais son sourire ne tarda pas à se figer en rictus. La mélancolie se peignit aussitôt dans les yeux du pauvre Lupin, et Snape en ressentit la même brûlure, mais différente, plus aiguisée, et désagréable. Il éprouva soudainement l'envie d'être aimable avec le lycanthrope, et cela l'irrita.

« Je vais préparer la potion pour ce soir », dit-il.

Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans les yeux du chien noir lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard enfiler son petit tablier. « C'est moi ou il a toujours du mascara ! », songea avec effroi le Potion Master.

« Ouaf ! »

« Couché. »

« Ce tablier te va vraiment à ravir », commenta Lupin, les yeux brillants.

Snape crut bon de donner une nouvelle orientation à la conversation.

« Au fait Lupin… Je crois que des journalistes t'espionnent. Ils ont pris des photos de nous dans l'hôtel parisien. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Le maître des potions sortit le journal de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale puis le lança à son collègue. Il en prit connaissance, devint pâle, puis rose.

« Hum, euh Severus… Il ne faut pas que tu croies ce qui est écrit là-dedans. Dans le _Sun_, ils affirment que je sors avec mon assistante, ce qui est complètement faux. En plus, c'est un homme. »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Tes histoires de cœur ne regardent que toi, Remus. Le problème est que nous sommes **espionnés**. Et si des Moldus peuvent le faire… »

« C'est à cause de leur appareil photo avec zoom. »

« Il faut mettre les rideaux. »

Snape brandit sa baguette et fit se dérouler d'un coup les rideaux oranges et marrons.

« J'espère que ça réussira à les freiner un peu », commenta le loup-garou.

« Tu peux aller te reposer, maintenant. Je m'occupe de la potion et du reste. »

Lupin eut un mouvement d'hésitation, semblant éprouver quelque regret à quitter la salle. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard à celui, toujours aussi impassible et impénétrable, de Snape, comme pour l'interroger ou le vérifier, il se résigna tout de même à partir se ménager dans sa chambre, tandis que Sniffle entreprit une petite sieste sur le canapé, les pattes en l'air. Le sourcil droit du Funèbre se dressa de réprobation face à cette vue insoutenable.

Néanmoins, une tranquillité digne de ses cachots s'étendait sur le monde, enfin !

Le directeur de Serpentard passa sa journée à terminer la potion et à en préparer une autre, énergisante. Il installa ensuite une bulle de silence dans l'appartement afin de rendre inaudibles à leurs voisins les hurlements nocturnes du loup-garou.

Oui, décidément, le Potion Master était à nouveau dans un état étrange aujourd'hui.

**oo00o00oo**

Le jeune Remus avait vu Sirius employer cette tactique à de multiples reprises, à la bibliothèque ou en classe. Cela avait toujours eu des résultats incroyables.

Il essaya donc de le faire le plus naturellement possible, sans attirer l'attention de McGonagall, et sans donner l'impression qu'il _lançait l'objet_.

Le geste fut une parfaite réussite, la cible atteinte avec une grande précision. Pourtant, au bout de deux minutes, toujours rien ne s'était produit.

« Hum… », fit le loup-garou, contrarié.

Il donna une tape timide sur le dos courbu de son voisin de devant.

« Severus, mon crayon… »

L'élève Serpentard se retourna légèrement, l'air méfiant. Remus pensa qu'il devait être aussi mou que de la cire pour que ses yeux noirs s'enfoncent en lui comme ça.

« Quoi ? », répondit le jeune Snape d'une voix froide.

« J'ai… J'ai fait tomber mon crayon Severus… Il est… il est là. »

Le crayon était juste à côté de la chaussure du Sombre.

« Tu es handicapé ? », conclut simplement Snape en se retournant vers son pupitre, sans se baisser pour ramasser le crayon.

**oo00o00oo**

Un tapotement sec contre la porte d'une chambre.

« Remus, tu dors encore ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas.

« Il est midi passé. »

Le café fumait sur la table. Salazar soit loué, Black avait quitté son panier depuis hier soir ; il ne faisait plus le beau au milieu du salon en exposant son ventre ainsi qu'un filet de dents luisantes entre ses babines bienheureuses.

« Tu n'es qu'un fainéant Lupin. Tu n'auras aucun croissant », conclut le professeur.

Snape insista.

Quelques heures auparavant, il s'était en effet réveillé avec une légère angoisse. Il avait entendu Lupin gémir à la tombée de la nuit, devinant qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler, tant les douleurs de la métamorphose étaient grandes. Puis, plus rien : la potion devait avoir fait son effet.

Toujours aucune réponse ; Snape détacha le coin d'un croissant… Pas mauvaise cette pâtisserie du continent.

« Je vais tous les manger, Lupin. Si j'étais toi, je donnerais signe de vie avant qu'il n'en reste plus. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Snape ouvrait la porte à l'aide d'un _alohomora _et faisait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter.

Le magicien dormait paisiblement, le drap découvrant ses épaules nues. En vérité, il n'y avait pas que sa nuque qui était belle. Ses bras étaient zébrés par de fines cicatrices devenues blanches, mais Snape ne pouvait pas voir ses avant-bras car ils étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine, et surtout comprimés par _un autre torse_, masqués par _d'autres bras_.

…

Lupin était blotti contre Black nu.

Et dieu que Black était beau : Azkaban l'avait amaigri, mais il avait conservé une stature imposante et ces longs muscles qui rendaient les filles folles. Etrangement, ses cils encore maquillés ne déparaient pas la noirceur fournie des sourcils masculins, mais la soulignait et l'embellissait davantage.

Endormi lui aussi, il tenait délicatement le loup-garou dans ses bras.

Alors, sans rien dire, Snape recula, puis referma la porte.

**oo00o00oo**

« Puisque vous le dîtes », fit le professeur de DFCM en jetant un coup d'œil négligent sur les champs de bruyère qui entouraient la cabane.

« Mais oui, c'est comme ça que je fais avec les hérissons », confirma Hagrid. « Vous l'entourez de plein de cotonneries, et comme ça après il n'y a plus d'épines, juste la petite tête toute mignonne qui vous regarde avec ses yeux noirs. Votre thé est vraiment très bon Remus. »

« Donc… Il faut lui mettre des choses douces tout autour pour qu'il ne pique plus... », répéta le professeur Lupin, qui semblait se parler à lui-même.

« Non, parce qu'il ne se sentira plus tout nu. C'est comme ça ces mignonnes bêtes. Il n'aura plus peur d'être blessé vous comprenez Remus. »

**à suivre**

_Voilà… Ben non faut pas pleurer c'est une fic drôle ! _

((arrivée de Sirius Black sous les ovations du public))

**Sirius :** - Pff moi je dis ça commence à craindre toutes ces fics… Faudrait quand même que quelqu'un rappelle que Snape est qu'un sale pouilleux aigri et sadique aux cheveux aussi gras que des churros.

((sifflements))

**Sirius,** _caressant d'une main sa sa barbe de trois jours puis_ _rabattant sur ses splendides yeux argentés les mêmes lunettes que Kurt Cobain_ - C'est simple, c'est moi le Grand Ténébreux Romantique, pas Snape. Vous avez pas les yeux en face des trous.

**L'auteur :** - En attendant t'es plutôt une grande ténébreuse, ah ah ! alors on verra ça dans l'épisode suivant ;)

Et allez voir le film « Cursed » sur les loups-garous ! J'en ris encore…


	10. Ménage à trois

**Disclaimers******

- Les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec, et je suis hélas tout à fait moralement irresponsable.

_- Black Dog_ est une chanson de Led Zeppelin.

**Remarques diverses :** désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps, mais j'ai été débordée par les études, et aussi par le manque de motivation je l'avoue. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, on approche du dénouement !

o

o

**Chapitre 10**

**Splendeurs et misères d'un petit loup-garou timide**

**- partie 2 -**

**Ménage à trois**

o

Lorsque Remus Lupin, au terme de sa métamorphose, s'était endormi à l'aube, il avait à peine eu le temps de prendre conscience du poids d'un chien hirsute sautant sur le lit, lui léchant le visage avec enthousiasme, puis se couchant à ses pieds l'air bête. Aussi fut-il surpris de constater, le lendemain matin, que le cabot s'était transformé en homme de 70 kg nu comme un ver.

Dans les lagunes chimériques de son demi réveil, Lupin avait saisi avec ferveur le bras masculin qu'il sentait posé sur son dos, puis s'était mis à le caresser avec un sourire niais qui étirait ses fines lèvres roses d'une façon adorable entre ses joues piquantes. C'était sans nul doute ce bras qui l'avait tiré des profondeurs de l'océan de fatigue dans lesquelles il avait sombré quelques heures auparavant. Pâle et recouvert d'une pilosité sombre, ce bras contenait en effet l'essence d'un monde parallèle que le rêve avait alors déployé, en l'espace de quelques instants seulement, miettes de temps qui avaient valeur de mois entiers dans la durée subjective de son intériorité…

Un monde autonome et nécessaire où l'on sentait contre soi la chaleur d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, son souffle dans sa nuque, un monde où un bel homme aux yeux de braises et au noble organe olfactif particulièrement développé vous raccompagnait chaque soir dans votre chambre en vous faisant des baisers dans le cou – et cela était tout à fait normal et usuel en ce monde-là. Un monde où il était coutumier de discuter, de prendre le thé avec Severus Snape au sein d'une tendre complicité amoureuse, un monde merveilleux où les maîtres de potion préparaient leurs mixtures vêtus d'un seul tablier, et avaient un faible pour les bêtes à fourrure.

Un monde qui avait l'air si vrai que Lupin n'avait, de l'ancien magicien looser de la veille, que l'arrière conscience d'un être pulvérisé en infimes particules dans l'univers, tandis qu'il habitait pleinement son nouveau moi comblé et heureux.

« Severus… »

Le loup-garou se retourna et ouvrit des mirettes pleines d'amour, tant il s'attendait à retrouver, face au sien, l'anguleux visage au magnétique pouvoir d'attraction. Mais cette vision le fit sursauter si fort qu'il se retrouva hors du lit, son drap entre les mains.

Les Sept Sceaux de l'Apocalypse s'étaient invités sans prévenir, Remus Lupin venait de voir son nouveau monde s'écrouler en découvrant dans son lit _son vieux pote Sirius Black_, en train de fricoter avec un traversin, ses longs cils clos couverts de mascara.

« Par Merlin, mais il croit que c'est une jambe ? »

Lupin passa une robe de chambre et sortit, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas en savoir plus.

« Voyez-vous ça, le Grand Méchant Loup sort de son antre… », débita d'une voix sarcastique Severus Snape en levant les yeux de son grimoire. « Quoique, il n'est pas bien effrayant… Vous vous apprêtez à faire le tour du monde, Lupin ? »

Muet et interloqué, le grand méchant loup le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte ; Snape mit un doigt sur ses paupières inférieures.

« Oh. Tu parles de mes valises… », soupira Lupin en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil crapaud orange. « Quelle nuit. »

La bouche de Snape tressauta.

« Je n'ai pas vu Black de la matinée. Je suppose qu'il est parti chez la manucure. »

« Non, il est dans ma chambre », répondit innocemment Lupin en parcourant du regard le coin cuisine.

« Il n'y a pas de croissants, si c'est ça que vous cherchez. »

« Je cherche un remontant… Pourquoi tu recommences à me vouvoyer ? »

« Après cette période d'essai, j'ai compris que le tutoiement était décidément trop intime entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si nous ne connaissions pas… », répliqua Lupin en se hissant hors de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la machine à café.

Il l'ouvrit, fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait plus de filtres.

« On croit souvent connaître les gens, Lupin. D'où les déceptions. »

« _Certes_. Auriez-vous une chaussette, très cher ? »

« Pourquoi diantre avez-vous besoin d'une chaussette ? »

« Ne discutez point », répliqua le magicien, arborant un malin sourire.

Le Maître ès Potions se baissa et lui lança avec mépris sa chaussette droite.

« Merci mon ami », répondit Lupin.

Il lança un sortilège de désinfection à la chaussette, puis la plaça dans la machine à café, à la place du filtre manquant.

« Vous êtes définitivement fou Lupin. Si ça vous amuse de boire du jus de chaussette… »

Mais Lupin ne l'écoutait pas. Après avoir rempli la chaussette de café moulu, il referma le couvercle de l'engin d'un coup sec.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jus de chaussette, _Snape_. C'est le jus de ta chaussette. »

Le visage du Serpentard devint rose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… », murmura-t-il en relevant son livre devant ses yeux.

Aussitôt un grand bruit les fit se tourner vers la porte de la chambre. Sirius Black venait d'en sortir, vêtu d'un seul drap enroulé autour de sa taille. Il avait les yeux plissés d'un chiot aveugle et l'air amical d'un bouledogue nain.

« Par ici, Sirius », appela Lupin.

Black s'avança à travers le salon, comme un petit vers le pis de sa mère. Remus lui colla entre les mains un mug empli de la première coulée du breuvage opaque, et l'animagus le porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée… Qu'il recracha tout de suite sur le carrelage en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Bon sang Remus ! Mais tu l'as fait dans une chaussette ce café ou quoi ?!! »

« Tu veux du pain ? »

« Non, merci, j'vais me démerder. Ça va bien ? J'ai veillé toute la nuit sur toi tu sais. »

De son lointain exil sur le sofa, Snape émit un petit bruit sifflant avec sa bouche.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un serpent à sonnette dans cette pièce. Tu le savais, Moony ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sirius. »

Black but une gorgée de plus.

« En tout cas n'achète plus de ce café avec la vioque dessus, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. »

Les longues mains du Tortionnaire se crispèrent insensiblement sur son livre lorsque le loup en robe de chambre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Puis ses yeux insondables se détournèrent de leur lecture pour se poser un instant sur le profil, tout proche, de Lupin : si ses cheveux désormais teints arboraient un châtain profond, sa légère barbe mouchetée de blanc révélait son âge véritable. Mais Black, de sa position, n'avait pas raté ce regard furtif et il fixait maintenant Snape avec un sourire dément, les yeux devenus d'un bleu quasi phosphorescent.

« Moi j'ai plutôt bien dormi », lança l'animagus. « D'ailleurs je me suis réveillé avec une de ces triques. »

Lupin ouvrit grand les yeux ; Snape fit tomber son livre.

« Je vois que les années ne t'ont pas fait devenir adulte, Black. »

« Ni toi… Toujours mal à l'aise avec le sexe, Snivello ? » Snape sursauta ; Black s'était glissé à sa droite en un éclair et avait posé le bras de Lupin autour de son épaule. Le cœur commençant à battre à la manière d'une intro de swing, le Loup ôta son bras d'un geste vif comme s'il s'était brûlé – Black colla son nez contre celui de Snape, imperturbable.

« Alors ? »

« Ton maquillage a coulé pendant la nuit, minable Gryffondor. »

« Mais ça me va plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il recolla l'autre main de son ami sur l'épaule de Snape.

« Lupin, ôte cette main tout de suite. »

« Hum, oui », acquiesça l'ex-pauvre au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Tu sais Sevy, les poils de tes avant-bras sont tout d… »

Mais Black ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux obstinément baissés, constatant avec incrédulité un phénomène digne de figurer dans Ushuaïa ou plutôt Mystères, et auquel Pierre Bellemare, chantre des Enquêtes Impossibles et autres Récits Incroyables, n'aurait pas manquer de s'intéresser pour vous en fournir une histoire… À Ne Pas Lire la Nuit.

Oui, Sirius Black était désormais prêt à croire que les assassins étaient près de chez vous et que la vérité était ailleurs, car il y avait à ce moment même une bosse conséquente sur le pantalon de Snivellus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! », s'exclama le Maître ès Potions.

Ayant malheureusement suivi la trajectoire du regard de son camarade, le loup-garou était devenu plus pâle qu'un mort. Snape, comprenant alors que son ustensile le moins utilisé lui jouait un tour, bondit d'un coup, submergé par la honte, puis courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Partir, il aime bien ça… », commenta Black.

Lupin ne disait rien, fixant des yeux la moquette, toujours aussi blanc.

« Remus… Y'a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état. Je sais que voir _la virilité de Snape s'animer_ est traumatisant – Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit on dirait que tu vas claquer ?! »

Il essuya d'un revers de main les gouttes de sueur glacée qui avaient perlé sur le front lupinien.

« Je… Ce n'est rien Sirius… »

« Ah la la, tu parles d'un roi des forêts, tiens ! Tu devrais te réjouir, tu sais. C'est abominable à dire, mais je crois vraiment qu'il en pince pour toi, Moony. »

« À ta place je n'espérerais pas trop. »

« Je n'espère pas, je constate avec dégoût. Il a une façon de te regarder vraiment spéciale. Comme un mec regarde une fille qui l'attire. Y'a qu'à voir son état quand je lui pose ta patte dessus ! Et puis il y a eu sa crise de jalousie au bar. »

« Parle moins fort ! »

« Il nous entend pas à mon avis vu ce qu'il est en train de faire », ricana Black. « D'ailleurs avec le succès qu'il remporte il doit déjà être à moitié sourd. …HEP SEVY T'AS BESOIN D'UN COUP DE MAIN ?? »

Pas de réponse.

« Au fait Moony, t'étais pas censé lui sauter dessus après la pleine lune ? Au vu de ton manque d'initiative tout à l'heure je me crois en droit de douter de l'intensité de ta motivation. »

« Hé bien… Il ne faut pas confondre motivation et précipitation Sirius… D'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux lui laisser l'initiative, tout en l'induisant à hum, venir vers moi… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, je vois même trop bien. Le problème avec toi Remus, c'est que tu vies trop dans tes rêves. C'est la meilleure façon de mourir avec plein de regrets. »

Lupin soupira et se laissa tomber à la renverse dans la moumoute.

Black se mit à chantonner un air de Led Zeppelin, tout entouré de nuées.

« C'est quoi cette espèce de brume autour de ta tête, Sirius ? »

« Je me souviens Moony… »

Il se redressa, l'air horrifié.

« En fait… Ton attitude avec Snivellus, à Poudlard… »

« Hé bien… »

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Je dois l'avouer, oui. C'est amusant que tu ne t'en aperçoives que maintenant. Je me rappelle, j'avais toujours peur que ça se voit à l'époque. »

« Mais explique-moi… Parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres types de l'école ? »

« Justement… Il était différent. Il émanait de lui une force, un charisme, qui au fond étaient intensément masculins. »

C'était au tour de Sirius Black d'être tout pâle.

« Quoi ! Charismatique, LUI ? C'était un pou trouillard ! »

« Au début peut-être, mais après… »

« Bon, y'a pas trente-six solutions Moony. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, mais vous êtes tous deux tellement névrosés que vous êtes incapables de vous déclarer l'un à l'autre. Donc tu le coinces dans un coin – un endroit duquel il ne peut pas s'échapper, et tu lui sautes dessus. Il sera obligé de laisser tomber le masque. »

« Un endroit sans issue ? Mais où ? »

Black fronça les sourcils, une main couvrant le bas de son visage.

« Ton prochain spectacle est dans combien de temps ? »

« Demain soir. »

« Bien. Alors j'ai peut-être une idée… », répondit-il en se grattant le menton, l'air songeur…

**oo0o0o0oo**

Sirius Black n'avait jamais été un amateur de jazz comme son ami Lupin, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'aimait pas swinguer.

En vérité, Sirius Black était même l'incarnation du balancement à lui tout seul. Vous auriez du le voir, encore adolescent, déambulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, étrange et charismatique comme un tigre aux yeux bleus, effleuré par le rythme trépidant des Stooges, une guitare miaulante, une voix feulante.

Je connais un chien noir pervers comme un chat, avec un œil rouge qui cligne quand il voit de jolies pépées. Je connais un cerf dont la tête est si grosse que quand il fume de l'herbe à Merlin il monte jusqu'au ciel comme une nacelle rouge et or. Et tout cela, c'était la faute de la mesure qui jaillissait du pick-up moldu.

_Hey hey, mama, said, the way you move  
Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove !_

Le chien noir trépidait sur le rythme démoniaque, tournait sur lui-même en essayant d'attraper sa queue. Le pote James, dont la récente boule afro avait réglé le problème d'épi, secouait la tête en cadence, en mimant des soli de guitare avec son balai. Flegmatique, Remus Lupin avait un petit mouvement de hanches.

_Ah ah, child, the way you shake that thing  
Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting_

Lupin dansait avec Sniffle en lui tenant les pattes, tourbillonnant comme une jeune fille qui s'amuse à faire bouffer sa jupe.

_Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way  
Watch your honey drip, can't keep away _

Un élève aux longs cheveux noirs traversait le cloître d'une démarche arachnéenne, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Lui il ne dansait pas. Il ne chantait pas non plus.

_I gotta roll, can't stand still  
Got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill… _

En cours d'histoire de la magie, les yeux de Lupin étincelaient tandis qu'il détaillait secrètement les longues mains de son voisin, faisant glisser sa plume avec une sorte de piété respectueuse, traçant sur le parchemin d'élégantes lettres féminines. Mais il finissait toujours par sentir le regard acéré de Snape le frapper, et détournait brusquement la tête pour revenir au fantôme en pleine leçon.

_Eyes that shine burnin' red  
Dreams of you all through my head !_

Lui ne dansait ni ne chantait. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de douleur tandis qu'il fixait son voisin qui venait de tourner la tête, une expression tellement frappée sur le visage que n'importe qui l'aurait interprétée comme de la haine.

_I don't know, but I been told  
A big-leg woman ain't got no soul _

**oo0o0o0oo**

« T-t-t… A big-nose man », corrigea Sirius Black, en s'allumant une clope.

**_…And that's all for the time, folks !_**


End file.
